Second Time Around
by Maeve of Winter
Summary: When Alpha FP Jones has the opportunity to marry Kevin Keller, a beautiful Omega, he leaps at the chance. But with complications from politics, family grudges, and gang wars, does their arranged marriage stand a chance? A/B/O, 1950's AU, FP/Kevin, Jughead/Betty
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is an idea I've had for a while, and I'm curious to write it and see where it goes. Feel free to let me know what you think-I'm a little bit uncertain of how I've characterized FP, so please give me any concrit you have about that.

* * *

Truthfully, FP never expected to remarry, and definitely not to an Omega. With as rare as they presently were, their populations having declined significantly over the past twenty years, Omegas were prized and highly sought after. Wealthy families offered significant bride prices to them in exchange for marrying one of their Alphas. Omegas weren't just valued, they were treasured, with society placing a heavy emphasis on their health and happiness.

With one Omega having already walked out on FP, there was almost no chance of him mating with another, and it was unlikely that any Beta or even fellow Alpha would want him either. For an Omega to leave their Alpha was the ultimate sign of the Alpha's unworthiness, and it served as a warning to all other potential mates that the Alpha could not properly care for whatever person they were mated to.

So when Mayor Sierra McCoy, a strong and sly Alpha, invited him into her office for a meeting and offered him an Omega to marry, FP knew there was a catch. All the more suspicious was how goddamn young the Omega appeared—if FP had to guess, he would say he was only sixteen at most, the age of FP's oldest child.

"You really expect me to believe that any parent is gonna to let their kid marry me?" he asked Sierra skeptically, tossing a disbelieving glance at the teen who sat beside her on the sofa opposite him. "In case it's escaped your notice, my Omega ran out on me. That's not exactly a glowing recommendation." It was now well known throughout the town that Gladys had abandoned him, and any parent with half a brain would be aware that FP could not be trusted as a husband. Furthermore, they could easily find a wealthier, more stable Alpha for their Omega to marry. There were plenty of Alphas from well-to-do families searching for Omega brides.

And yet, here the kid was, clearly dressed to impressed, wearing simple but well-made and carefully tailored Sunday clothing that, though dignified, emphasized his fine form. With his shoes freshly polished and both his shirt and pants pressed, it was was evident that the Omega wanted it to be known from their first meeting that he respected FP.

Ever the polished politician, Sierra was not thrown by his doubt. "As mayor I hold a certain amount of authority within the legal system of this town. I can assure you that if you and Kevin both agree to this marriage, no one else will be able to legally prevent your relationship."

"And I've already agreed," the Omega, Kevin, said with evident determination. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to save Riverdale."

"You are, are you?" Looking the kid up and down, FP decided he liked what he saw. With wavy golden brown hair and bright green eyes, the kid was definitely a looker. His form was tall and lithe, with slim hips and long legs but wiry muscles. As typical for an Omega, no trace of beard growth was present on his smooth, ivory features. Pretty as he was, he could easily have had any Alpha he wanted even without the Omega shortage, which was all the more reason FP found the situation questionable.

Curious about how far Sierra was willing to go to accommodate him, FP pointed out another roadblock. "I'm still legally married to Gladys. Our divorce hasn't been finalized yet."

"I've put in word for your divorce proceedings to be accelerated," Sierra replied smoothly. "As long as you agree to this arrangement, your current marriage can be ended by next week, and your new one can then commence."

FP snorted. The offer was simply too good to be true. Sierra didn't use her political power to perform favors for just anyone. "All of this in exchange for nothing? C'mon, Sierra, don't play games with me. What's the catch?"

Kevin glanced at Sierra and then opened his mouth to speak, but the Mayor beat him to it, giving her complete attention to FP.

"You might have noticed that Lodge Industries is finalizing its bid for some Riverdale land," she began. "If they win the bid, they'll be constructing another flagship office."

"Which means hundreds of jobs for Riverdale's citizens that would provide a vital boost to the town's economy," Kevin broke in, passion in his voice.

FP scoffed at his contribution. "Paid attention in school, then, did you?" He'd never had much patience for these idealistic types.

"Thank you, Kevin," Sierra said with an edge to her words, before refocusing on FP. "I understand that with some of your . . ." she paused, searching for a polite phrase, "connections and associates, you might be persuaded into causing trouble with the Lodge land, should the bid go through. However, it has been agreed that Andrews Construction will be offered any jobs associated with this Lodge office, including the construction of the building itself and any other Lodge properties to follow. That is," she added warningly, "as long as you ensure that none of your acquaintances interfere."

"All right, so you'll keep me in work as long as I keep the Serpents away. And this Omega is, what, just icing on the cake?" FP glanced at Kevin dubiously. The clause about Andrews Construction made sense, as it was a financial incentive. FP worked there as the foreman for his old friend Fred Andrews, who was both the owner and manager. Regular construction jobs for the company meant a steady stream of paychecks for FP. But he couldn't figure out how marriage would tie in.

"To give you a personal stake in the situation," Kevin informed him unflinchingly. "It's one matter for your job to be on the line, and another entirely for your family life to be at risk. But as long as you promise to keep your gang from doing anything that could threaten Lodge Industries's entry into Riverdale, I'm willing to serve you."

" 'Serve' me, huh?" Eying the kid, FP couldn't help but be somewhat charmed by his spirit, as well as faintly enticed by the claim. It had been a lonely four months with Gladys gone. He didn't object to the idea of having a mate again, particularly not one that was as much as a doll as this particular Omega. Sure, the kid was young, but not quite young enough for FP to feel guilty about wanting him. "Say I've got kids. Would you know how to take care of them?"

"Mayor McCoy has briefed me on your family dynamics." Kevin's words brought an indignant look from FP, but Kevin simply returned his gaze evenly, utterly unimpressed with his ire. "I have younger siblings. I know a decent amount about raising children."

"What Kevin says regarding the motivation for your potential union is correct," Sierra stated, though she tossed Kevin a warning look, clearly displeased with him taking the reins. "However, while the Omega angle of the bargain is included to give you even more of an investment in the success of Lodge Industries, it could be of great benefit both to you and your family."

Her remark brought FP to tense. Sierra wasn't only referring to the security and reassurance of having an Omega in his household again, but referencing the current stigma against his children. Once an Omega left an Alpha, it was assumed that not only was the Alpha unworthy, but so were the children of the union, tainted by the bad blood of their Alpha sire. The general belief from that point forward was that the entire family line was unsuitable, and the prejudice continued with each generation.

Since FP was currently disgraced, so were both of his Alpha sons, and there was little chance either of them would be able to find a mate if he could not find a way to make amends. Jughead's girlfriend, Betty Cooper, had already been forbidden by her parents from dating him (though FP was fairly certain that Alice and Hal's orders alone wouldn't be able to separate the two of them).

Noticing his reaction, Sierra's eyes narrowed and her lips turned upward ever so slightly, the only give in her politician's poker face.

"Why don't you take a few days to think on it?" she suggested, her voice filled with faux generosity. "So you have time to consider all aspects of your decision. If you agree to our terms, though, we can have you and Kevin wed within the week."

"Fine," FP said with a shrug, but he knew that just with his agreement to think about the deal, he was already playing straight into her hands. He hated the thought of letting himself be reduced to a pawn for someone else's strategy.

But it couldn't hurt just to toy with the idea, he reasoned with himself, drinking in Kevin's slim, supple form that he could just imagine writhing beneath him. Besides, such a beautiful Omega warranted consideration, at the very least. FP could have him in his fantasies, even if not in real life.

What would his kids think? As he left Sierra's office. FP wondered how they would react if he brought the Omega home to them to be their new mother. Jellybean would be enthusiastic, eager for a new playmate, while Jughead would likely be skeptical, and Joaquin would just do whatever was required of him to keep the peace. But it would be reassuring to them, FP knew, to have second parent once more, for them to know their father was capable of not only winning another mate, but keeping this one. And, of course, the blight on his sons' futures would be lifted.

What was more was that there was a loneliness to being a single parent. Waking up each day to an empty space in the bedside him and knowing all too well just how many responsibilities he had, how much he had to handle on his own, could be incredibly depressing.

It would be nice, FP conceded as he began his drive home, to have a mate again.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading. Next chapter will feature FP and his kids. Be sure to let me know if you have any thoughts, ideas, or anything you'd just really like to see!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** For the purposes of this story, Joaquin is a member of the Jones family. Also, I've swapped some of the ages around, and they are as follows:

Kevin: 16

Joaquin: 16

Jughead: 14

Jellybean: 6

Archie: 14

Betty: 14

* * *

While FP was usually loathe to give in to someone else's manipulations, the more he thought on it, he had to admit that mating with another Omega was too good of an opportunity to pass up. And it wasn't as if he was sacrificing any concrete plans for the Serpents by leaving the bid as it was, he rationalized to himself. Though he'd heard talk about Clifford Blossom wanting to win the land bid himself to expand the range of his family's maple syrup production, no one from the Blossom family had approached the Serpents or offered them money to take action.

Besides, FP thought with a sigh as he slammed shut the door of his truck and exited the barn that served as their garage, even if he had received some kind of payoff from the Blossoms, he would likely reject it in favor of keeping the new Omega—Kevin, Sierra had called him.

He surveyed his home as he approached the front door, his footsteps crunching on the gravel driveway. They lived in rambling stone farmhouse that he'd inherited, along with the accompanying property, from an uncle of his. With the mortgage already paid off and the land rented to farmers to raise crops, of all the worries FP had been occupied with lately, keeping a roof over his family's heads hadn't been one of them.

Still, the house could use some work; FP wearily noted the chipped paint on the windowsills, the faded color of the shutters, and the abundance of dead leaves blanketing the front flowerbeds that had been barren for the past several springs. But those chores could be managed another day, he reminded himself as he walked through the door, a fresh of exhaustion flooding over him. At the moment, he had enough to worry about just with everyday tasks that family life required.

"I'm home," FP called as he shut the front door behind him and removed his coat and scarf to hang on the coatrack. February was just ending, and supposedly spring was around the corner, but damn if anyone could tell by the weather.

He found Joaquin, his oldest child, in the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove. Hot Dog was sprawled on the floor just beside him, doubtlessly hoping to win some scraps.

"Smells good," FP commented.

"Welcome home." Joaquin gave him a quick smile. "And, well, let's hope it tastes as good."

"Hey, I'm just glad someone started making dinner." While at the time FP had scoffed at Gladys's accusations that he didn't appreciate all the work she did around the house, their household had all but fallen into ruins in her absence. Time and energy were against FP where the daily chores were concerned when he came from a long day on the job. While Joaquin and Jughead did what they could to help out, there was a limited amount of what could be accomplished when they still had to attend school every day.

All the more reason why he should accept Sierra's offer of taking Kevin as a mate. And if he were honest with himself, FP dearly wanted to have an Omega again, if just to give his kids a mother.

"Where's Jughead and Jellybean?" FP asked. Before he made any final decisions regarding Kevin, he wanted to see what his kids thought of the idea.

"Here," Jughead said, ambling into the kitchen. At fourteen years old, he had just hit a growth spurt and was in desperate need of new clothes; both he and Joaquin had developed the same tall, lean stature. "I was just helping Jellybean with her spelling words."

"Good, good." FP took a deep breath as he prepared to broach the topic. He really wished he had a drink in his hand, but now that he was a single parent, he didn't keep a drop of alcohol in the house. Not when his kids were depending on him.

Nothing like diving right in. "How would you boys feel about having a new mother? If I married again, to an Omega?"

His question brought both of his sons to stare at him, Joaquin frowning quizzically and Jughead studying him with an expression that was unreadable, as his features so often were.

Joaquin was the first to respond. "I think it's a good idea. We could certainly use the help." What he didn't say, though his face plainly did, was the unlikelihood of any Omega, or for that matter, any Beta or Alpha, wanting a thing to with either FP or their family. Both of his sons were well aware of how thoroughly FP had damned himself as well the two of them.

True to form, Jughead did not answer the question directly. "Jellybean would really like it. And it would be good for her to have a mother again." However, his tone gave away nothing about what he himself thought of the potential addition to their family.

And it would be good for you, too, FP thought but didn't say. Jughead had always been the quietest of his kids, but since Gladys had left in early November, he had become more and more withdrawn. FP worried about it on occasion, but surrounded by much more pressing and concrete concerns, he knew he didn't give the issue the attention that he should. But perhaps having an Omega in the home and giving him a second parent once more would cheer him up and relieve some of his worries. FP very well knew that having an Omega as his wife again would be a great relief to him himself.

"Dinner's almost ready," Joaquin announced, drawing FP out of his thoughts. "Jug, would you set the table?"

"I'll get it," FP said hastily. He turned to Jughead. "Make sure your sister is ready to eat, won't you?"

Jughead nodded and left the room; once he did, Joaquin turned to FP.

"Do you have a prospective Omega, then, Dad?" he asked quietly. "I know you wouldn't bring up marriage unless it was serious, but . . ." he hesitated, obviously trying to be tactful. "I didn't know you were involved with anyone right now," he finished diplomatically.

"I had a marriage proposal today," FP told him. "Yeah, I was just as surprised as you are," he said in response to the clear astonishment on Joaquin's face. "But it's political business. I don't know if I'll accept it." Yet the more he considered Sierra's offer, the more he thought he'd be a fool to reject it. No one else was going to be interested in marrying him. Plus, his kids deserved to have a mother in their lives; it wasn't their fault his drinking had caused their first one to leave.

Jellybean dashed into the room then, followed more slowly by Jughead, and launched herself into her father's arms. "Daddy!"

"Hey, pumpkin," FP said with a smile, lifting up the six-year-old and giving her a big hug before setting her back down on the ground. He couldn't help notice that her long dark hair was becoming messy and falling out of the ponytail he had haphazardly groomed it into that morning. Holding back a sigh, he pulled her hair ribbon out all the way to just let her hair be loose, stuffing the tie in his pocket. "You learn a lot at school today?"

"Uh-huh!" Jellybean nodded enthusiastically. "We did adding and subtracting, and I got every question right!"

"That's wonderful, sweetheart." FP gave her a kiss on the forehead. "I hope you thanked your brothers for helping you practice," he added, looking at Joaquin and Jughead. He really had to give his sons credit stepping up and taking care of Jellybean without being asked.

"She did," Jughead said, giving Jellybean a rare smile as he poured her a glass of milk and set it beside her plate. As he did, FP couldn't help but notice the knobs of his wrists stuck out well beyond the cuffs of his shirt sleeves and felt a stab of guilt surge through him. His kids clearly needed another parent to care for them., and it was part of his duty as Alpha to provide one.

* * *

That night, FP put Jellybean to bed, as had become customary. She curled up close to him as he read to her from a copy of Blueberries for Sal, a tale about a little girl who found a bear cub that was lost from its mother.

"Do you think the bear cub was scared?" Jellybean asked sleepily when he finished with the story.

"What do you mean?" FP tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear.

"When he couldn't find his mom," Jellybean said, snuggling against his shoulder. "He probably felt real lonesome when he went to look for her and she wasn't there."

A fresh wave of regret washed over FP as he struggled for a response, and he found himself once again wishing he had made more of an effort to mend his relationship with Gladys. "Jelly, how would you feel about a new mother? To live us, to take care of you and your brothers?"

"I'd like that a lot," Jellybean murmured. Her eyes started to close as she began drifting off to sleep. "I'd give my new mommy pictures I drew, and flowers I picked, and all kinds of stuff, and then the new mommy would never, ever , want to leave."

His daughter's words hit him like a suckerpunch to the gut, and it was then FP knew what his decision had to be. He was the Alpha, and it was his job to protect his family. He had to agree to Sierra's terms and bring the Omega home, to be a mother to his children, even if not a wife to him. After driving their birth mother away with his vices, it was the least FP could do for them.

"Your new mother will love you," FP said, giving Jellybean a goodnight kiss. "I promise. Sweet dreams, baby."

He made sure she was tucked in snugly before exiting her room, letting out a long exhale as he closed the door gently behind him. Tomorrow, he would telephone Sierra as soon as her office opened and let her know he agreed to her bargain. It would be a ready change to have someone to run the household and gives the kids all of the attention they needed, particularly Jellybean.

And besides, at the end of a long, hard day, he'd enjoy having a warm body sleeping in bed beside him.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, FP has made his decision! If you have any thoughts on what you want to see next between him and Kevin, or how the story is going so far, let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until the following Wednesday, when FP used his lunch break to wed Kevin in a brief civil ceremony, that he realized he hadn't known Kevin's last name. Looking back, it was a crucial oversight.

"Keller?" He read aloud from the marriage certificate with a sinking heart as he exited the courthouse alongside Sierra and Kevin. "Not Sheriff Keller?"

"My father," Kevin replied smoothly, not bothering to lift his eyes from the high school diploma Sierra had acquired for him. "And before you say a word against him, I'll have you know that I deeply love him, and I want him and my mother involved in the lives of our children," he added warningly.

"You're not the one who's gonna to catch hell for this," FP shot back, irritation surging through him. Even so, he couldn't not be heartened at Kevin's choice of words: _our children_. He already considered FP's children his own. Not only that, but he already was thinking about how to bring his two families together, how his new family would correlate with his old one.

Kevin would be a wonderful mother, FP thought, proud of himself for deciding to marry Kevin after all, even despite his lack enthusiasm for the unexpected development regarding the sheriff.

Kevin sent him a quelling look. "I'll have you know right now that anyone's opinions regarding this marriage—yours, mine, my father's—do not matter to me. I am marrying you for the good of this town. The town where I grew up. The town my father works every goddamn day to protect. I don't care if my father doesn't like you, and I don't care if you don't like my father. You'll both just have to find a way to cope, because you've just become in-laws."

"He doesn't know about any of this," FP realized, glancing at Sierra and Kevin in astonishment. He'd been wondering what type of idiot parent would let their Omega kid marry him, and he had come to the apparently mistaken conclusion that Kevin must have been orphan free for Sierra to manipulate. "How exactly are you two planning on breaking the news?" he demanded. Inwardly, he couldn't help but be impressed by Kevin's determination. The kid had spunk in spades, FP had to give him that.

"We'll find a way," Kevin informed him, unruffled. "It's for the good of the town, after all, and I'll make sure he understands that."

FP scowled at Sierra, vexed at her for leaving out an essential piece of Kevin's identity. "Better you than me."

Sierra ignored his response. "We've held up our end of the bargain. Remember yours," she reminded him.

"I have to go home to collect my belongings and talk to my parents," Kevin told FP. "But I should be ready to go and live with you by Friday. Mayor McCoy has given me your telephone number, and I'll call you and let you know the details as soon as I've made arrangements."

 _A telephone call to discuss their marriage?_ This was what he got for marrying a teenager, he supposed. FP sighed. While he was sure he had made the right choice by choosing Kevin, he wasn't thrilled about suddenly being related to the sheriff. He was certain the other man would not only feel the same way, but vocally make his opinion known to FP.

"Just make sure," FP told Kevin, "to let him know I was just as in the dark on this as he was."

"Will do," Kevin agreed easily, and with a wave, he and Sierra walked off down the street to her office. Whether for further collusion or for coaching on how to explain the situation to Kevin's parents, FP did not know.

But one thing he did know, FP realized as he appreciatively watched his new mate walk away, was that Kevin had a damn fine ass.

* * *

At the end of the work day, FP caught Fred just before he left to go home for the night.

"You got a minute?" he asked, ambling into the office.

"Of course," Fred said cheerfully from where he was sitting at his desk reviewing the books. "I'm just finishing with the offers Lodge Industries sent to us—now that they've won the bid, they want us to start right away. But what's on your mind?"

FP grabbed the chair in front the desk and spun around so he could straddle it and place his arms on the backrest. "I got married during my lunch break," he said without preamble.

Fred let out a huff of laughter, and FP knew his old friend thought he was making a joke. He could hardly blame him.

"Sounds like a lead-up to a punchline, don't it?" he said wryly. "But I'm not kidding, Fred. I went over to the courthouse and had myself a nice civil ceremony courtesy of Mayor McCoy."

" _Married?_ " Fred blinked several times, shock written all over his features. "FP, who in the hell _to_?"

"Apparently to Sheriff Keller's son," FP said with more confidence than he felt. "I gotta admit, I wasn't exactly jumping for joy when I found that part out, but Omegas are hard to find these days, especially where I'm concerned."

"Does . . . does the sheriff know about this?" Fred asked in disbelief. "No offense, but I can't exactly picture him giving his blessing to you and one of his kids."

"He doesn't yet." FP shrugged. "Kevin said he would break the news, though."

Fred shook his head. "Tom Keller is going to be out for your blood. He's always been so protective where his son is concerned, and that boy can't be more than Joaquin's age."

"Yeah, they're both sixteen," FP replied. Kevin's age didn't bother him all that much, not when Kevin was bound and determined that marriage was what he wanted. "Look, Fred, let's be realistic. No one else would ever have me, not when they know Gladys left. So last week when Sierra offered to let the Keller kid run off with me, no questions asked, I wasn't going to say no. Hell, the kid himself couldn't wait to volunteer. My kids need a mother. I'm not going to refuse the opportunity to give them one."

"Last week?" Fred repeated in disbelief. "FP, I'm happy for you, but don't you think this is all a bit sudden?"

"You know our mayor. She never wants to waste time before taking action. She's a better politician than most where that's concerned, I'd say," FP remarked. He realized that Fred had a point, but to him, the sooner Kevin was raising his kids with him, the better.

"What's Sierra's angle in all of this?" Fred asked curiously. "Why would she want you marrying Tom's boy in the first place, especially so suddenly and quickly?"

"Political business," FP responded briefly, and did not elaborate. While Fred did not actually know the full extent of FP's criminal habits, he was aware that FP conducted some illegal activities. However, as long as FP did not allow his involvement to affect the construction company, Fred turned a blind eye.

The question was certainly worthwhile, though. FP himself had wondered several times if there was a specific reason why the sheriff's son, of all people, had been the Omega offered to him. But then again, Omegas were in short supply, and the kid himself seemed dead set on doing his part for Riverdale, though some of that conviction was undoubtedly thanks to Sierra's talk.

"Hmm," was Fred's only comment on the matter, and while FP could see the disapproval on his face, he quickly changed the subject. "Well, let's have a toast, shall we?" He moved out from behind his desk to the office refrigerator and removed two cold Coca-Colas instead of the customary scotch. He handed one of the bottles to FP. "To new beginnings."

"And hopefully happy endings this time around," FP added, as he clinked his soft drink against Fred's before taking a swig. The glass mouth of the bottle was cold, and the chilled beverage felt soothing against his throat.

"So, is there something I can give you for a wedding present?" Fred asked. "Or is there anything your house that needs to be done before Kevin comes to live with you?"

"Now that you mention it, there is something you could do," FP replied, considering what Kevin had told him earlier that afternoon. "Would you mind if Jughead stayed the night at your place on Friday? I wouldn't ask, but it's the first night Kevin's going to be with me, and, well . . ." he gave Fred a sly grin. "You can hardly blame a man for wanting his wedding night."

Fred snorted. "FP, you dog." Then a thoughtful expression crossed his face. "What does Jughead think about you remarrying, anyhow? It's such a sudden change for all of your kids, and I especially can't see him taking it in stride."

"He doesn't know yet," FP admitted. "I haven't told any of them."

Fred stared at him in disbelief. "Well, for God's sake, when are you planning to?"

"Saturday morning," FP answered. "I'll have my wedding night on Friday, and then the kids can meet Kevin the next day when they come home. It'll work out, you'll see," he said with the conviction he wished he possessed, given that he and Kevin had not yet even finalized their plans.

"Of course Jughead is welcome," Fred told him. "I can take Joaquin and Jellybean, too, if you'd like."

"S'all right," FP said, rising from the chair. "Just Jughead will be fine, and I really appreciate you doing this for me. Once Kevin gets settled in, we'll have to have you, Mary, and Archie over for dinner."

"All the better to surround yourself with potential witnesses so Tom can't take you out for stealing away his son," Fred remarked dryly. But then he softened. "Congratulations, FP. I'm glad you found someone."

"Yeah, me, too," FP said with a slight smile. "Thanks for your help, Fred."

The two exchanged goodbyes, and then FP made his way to his pickup.

One down, three to go, Of the essential people in his life to tell about his remarriage, he'd known Fred would be the easiest. Now he just had to let the kids know about their new mother.

But before that, FP would have his wedding night.


	4. Chapter 4

Both FP and Kevin agreed—over the telephone—that it would be best for the kids to meet Kevin as a group. Since FP desired a private wedding night, Jughead was staying with the Andrews family while Joaquin was off with his own friends. Kevin wanted Jellybean to stay with his family, who would just be introduced for the moment as friends of FP's, as neither Kevin nor FP wanted to break the news to her just then. Under any other circumstances, FP would have scoffed at the notion of being friends with the sheriff and at the idea of the man caring for his daughter, but he wasn't willing to risk his second marriage by laughing at his wife.

As per the arrangements, on Friday evening FP dropped off Jellybean to spend the night at the Keller home—his in-laws, FP reminded himself, chagrined. The house was an enormous old stone Tudor, with a huge front yard and elaborate garden, surrounded by a dense smattering of oak trees that gave plenty of privacy. The house sat at the end of its cul de sac, but set back from the road, with a large front gate before the paved stone driveway. It was an impressive structure and its occupants matched: Kathy and Sheriff Tom Keller were a pair of very poised and polished Alphas, well-known and well-connected in society.

Jellybean, ever eager to explore and have new adventures, was excited to have a night away from home. FP was surprised by the warm reception the Kellers gave not just her, but him as well. While Tom seemed less than thrilled when he shook FP's hand and Kathy gave him a speculative one-over when Kevin introduced the two of them, neither of Kevin's parents were as hostile as FP expected they would be, especially considering the circumstances. They were polite to him and welcoming to Jellybean, and Kevin's sisters were very kind as well.

"You'll be having a sleepover with the girls," Kathy told Jellybean with a smile. "Denise and Patty have all sorts of gowns for you to play dress up with."

"I just got a set of nail varnish for my birthday. I can paint your fingers," thirteen-year-old Denise volunteered, brushing back a strand of hair that was the same flame red as her mother's.

"And Mom and Dad said we could stay up late and watch the television," Patty chimed in. She was eleven years old and had blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Plus, I think we can rustle up some chocolate ice cream from the icebox," Tom said amiably..

Her eyes widening at all the special treats available to her, Jellybean all but pushed FP out the door. "Bye, Daddy! You can leave now!"

"I think we should take the hint," Kevin remarked wryly, watching Jellybean dash off with his sisters. He turned to FP. "I have a few suitcases waiting out in the front hall, if you'll help me carry them to the car."

"And I put together a food hamper," Kathy added. "It's waiting with your luggage. Make sure to take it with you."

"I'll help you load the car," Tom offered. FP could feel the man's sidelong glance as he spoke, and he idly wondered if he was finally going to get the fight he'd been predicting throughout the past few days.

But the sheriff's words were less threatening and more of a resigned reminder.

"I honestly don't think you deserve the second chance my son is giving you, but you'd do well to ensure it's not wasted," Tom told him in a low tone when Kevin was out of earshot for the moment. "If not for yourself, than for your children, especially that sweet little girl. And for God's sake, FP, keep Kevin away from anything to do with the Serpents. Hell, you should leave that crowd for good while you have the chance."

The warning was expected from any parent whose child had taken up with an Alpha of ill repute like FP, and he himself had to admit he'd be saying the same damn thing if one of his own kids got involved with some loser. So instead of responding with an argument, FP just gave the sheriff a flippant shrug. "Gee, Pops. Thanks for the fatherly advice."

Tom sent him a deeply unimpressed look, but Kevin returned in that moment with the final box, and Tom took it from him, loading it into the trunk of the burgundy Buick Super. Then he wrapped his son in a warm embrace, which Kevin fiercely returned.

"Let me know if you need anything," Tom told Kevin firmly. "And take care of yourself."

"Will do," Kevin replied affectionately, giving his father a kiss goodbye.

Casting one last warning look to FP, the sheriff bid them goodnight and walked back to the house.

"Right," Kevin said, slamming the trunk shut. "Are you ready to go?" He looked at FP for confirmation.

"Yeah, why not." FP tried to ignore the nervous thrumming in his chest. "Your parents letting you take the car for the weekend?"

"Oh, it's mine," Kevin said offhandedly. "It used to be my father's, but he gave it to me once he got his Hudson." He opened the door the driver's seat and looked at FP expectantly. "If you want to begin driving out to your place, I can follow you in my car."

"Sure," FP replied, walking over to his own worn Ford pickup. "It's about a twenty minute drive, though."

"I'll be fine," Kevin reassured him. He grinned, the expression almost roguish on his fine features. "I'm never happier than when I'm behind the wheel of a car and going fast, anyhow."

FP couldn't help but let out an amused huff at the admission, and hope swelled in his chest, momentarily supplanting the nervousness. Joaquin was fascinated by cars as well; perhaps a shared love of engines could serve as common ground between him and his new mother.

The drive back to the farmhouse seemed to be both eternal and instant that night. FP was very, very aware as he took each turn, checking in the rear mirror to make sure Kevin was still following him, that tonight would be the first time he and Kevin would ever be alone together. When he turned down the long, dusty driveway that led to the house, he had never been filled with such simultaneous anticipation and dread.

He parked the truck in the old barn beside the house which served as the garage and walked out to stand in the glare of the Buick's headlights. Kevin parked at the expanse of driveway between the house and the garage, and wasted no time exiting the car and retrieving several items of luggage from the trunk.

"Would you show me the way inside?" he requested politely.

"Oh, uh, yeah, sure." FP took a few steps toward the house, but then, cursing himself for fumbling, backtracked when he realized there were still several of Kevin's bags remaining. "What the hell do you have in all of these suitcases, anyway?" He wasn't sure if his children had as much clothing between the three of them as Kevin apparently did.

"My parents suggested I bring along some outfits for Jellybean," Kevin told him. "They asked my sister Patty to go through her clothes to see if she had anything she had outgrown, and she gave me plenty of items. She's at that age, you know, when kids grow like weeds in the blink of an eye." He added fondly.

FP nodded in commiseration. "Yep. My middle boy is the same way right now."

As they walked through the door, Kevin spotted the front staircase and made a movement in that direction, but FP stopped him, shaking his head.

"There's a front and back staircase, and they each lead to different parts of the house," FP explained, showing him the way through the house till they reached the rear stairs. "It was built so the master bath and bedroom was separate from the servants' or childrens' bedrooms. That way, their early work hours wouldn't bother the owners while they slept in."

"Seems like the walls are too thick for much noise to carry, anyway," Kevin remarked as they reached the top of the staircase.

"They were built real solid," FP agreed, briefly jamming one suitcase between the wall and his knee so he had a free hand to open the door. "This house is too old for electric heat, so it was expected for the walls alone to keep out the cold. You might want to keep a sweater handy-if you want to stay warm here in the winter, you have to keep bundled up, even when you're inside."

He pushed the door open and stepped through, surveying the room as he knew Kevin was. Most of the furniture had been inherited with the house, so it was sturdy and well-made, if a touch worn. But the area was fairly large and there weren't quite enough items, and thus the room was left with a somewhat stark, empty feeling. However, what the room lacked in effects it made up for in carpeting. While the floor was a beautiful hardwood, it was damn cold on winter mornings, so FP had moved most of the braided rag rugs that had once occupied the downstairs to his room in hopes of staving off the chill.

FP cleared his throat. "So, it's not much—"

"Oh, it's fine," Kevin rushed to assure him, setting his bags down by the closet.

"—and I'm sure it's not what you're used to, but it's what we have, so hopefully you'll find a way to cope." FP gestured around the room awkwardly, suddenly feeling out of place in his own house. "I'll go and get your other suitcases," he volunteered, seizing the opportunity to escape.

"Oh, let me help." Kevin started towards him. "I know you're not some sort of bellhop—"

"No," FP insisted. "I'll do it." It would be good to demonstrate to his new Omega, his wife, he reminded himself, that he was capable. "You stay here and unpack. There's space in the closet, and that dresser to the left," he nodded in its direction "is yours to use."

Kevin hesitated, his expression quizzical, but then shrugged and tossed him the Buick keys. "All right. Lock up when you're done, won't you?"

All that was left in the car was one more bag and the large crate of food Kathy Keller had sent along. The latter was laden to the point it required FP to use both hands to lift, and he carried it into the house first, setting it on the kitchen table. Momentarily perusing the contents, he noted that most of it was fruit and vegetable preserves, with some jams and packages of cookies and crackers, the expensive kind he never even bothered to so much as glance at when he was at the grocer's. Ordinarily FP might have sneered at the gesture from the Kellers as hoity-toity, but now he felt the slightest twinge of gratitude, knowing his children would be excited at the unexpected luxury.

FP scoffed at himself as he carried the final suitcase up the stairs. Maybe he was going soft in his old age

He found Kevin transferring neatly folded clothing from his luggage to the chest of drawers he had pointed out to him. FP paused in the doorway, for the moment just watching his new wife. Kevin moved with fluid efficiency, his steps precise and unhesitant, but also graceful and calm, like his situation was the most common in the world. If he was feeling any of the nervousness that FP was, he didn't show any sign of it.

And since he now had the free time with no pressing questions or worries for the moment, FP drank in Kevin's long, lean form, studying his body as if he was trying to memorize it. He couldn't help but feel that Kevin's svelte form was perfect for his slightly taller and much more well-built stature. Kevin could wrap those coltish legs of his around FP's waist as he balanced in his lap, and FP could easily grip those slim hips and maneuver Kevin however he pleased—

At that moment, Kevin noticed FP.

"Oh, thank you for doing that," he said gratefully. He reached for the bag, but FP wouldn't let him take it, instead veering away and striding past him.

"I got it," he muttered, setting the suitcase with the others before moving back toward him. He dug into his pocket and handed Kevin the Buick keys. "These are yours."

Kevin looked at him for several seconds before accepting them, but he didn't seem skeptical or annoyed. Maybe it was wishful thinking on FP's behalf, but he thought he detected a trace of softness in Kevin's green eyes. Unsure of how to react, or if the emotion was actually legitimate, he only looked away uncomfortably.

For the past several days, FP had known he needed to explain his motivations to Kevin, and he decided that now was the opportune moment.

"Listen," he began, swallowing. "I know changes are coming pretty quick for you right now, and I want you to know if you ever need to take a moment to to just slow down, that's fine by me. And," he hesitated, wondering how to phrase the next part, but then just plowed onward regardless, "I know you might have heard some nasty stuff about what kind of man I am, what kind of Alpha I am, but that's mostly just talk. I think I should tell you, too, that I'm not marrying you because I want a punching bag or a housekeeper. I just . . . like I told you, I have three kids, and I want to do right by them. I married you to give them a mother. But I also want you to know that I understand that you're the one helping me save my family's reputation, and I appreciate that. So,uh, just know that I know," FP finished inelegantly.

Kevin smiled at him then, the first smile he'd ever aimed remotely in FP's direction. FP thought the expression looked good upon him, bringing his eyes to sparkle and drawing attention to his smooth, fair complexion. He just . . . looked happy, and FP very much wanted to see him look that way, know he felt that way, all the time.

"I can respect honesty," Kevin said sincerely. "And I can especially respect a man who cares so deeply for his children that he goes through the effort of structuring his marriage around them. There's something very alluring about a man so selfless." Gently setting the keys on top the dresser, Kevin turned back to FP with a considering look on his face. "

FP was very aware that now, for the first time since they'd been married, he and Kevin were alone together and would be so for several more hours. They'd yet to have their first time together, and while FP couldn't deny he wanted to finalize the bargain and claim Kevin, give him his mark, he didn't want to be a cad and immediately insist upon it. He'd treated an Omega wife badly once before. He wouldn't do it again.

So when he noticed Kevin moving to stand before the full-length mirror and beginning to unbutton his shirt, he just stuffed his hands in his pockets and turned halfway away, not wanting to presume.

"Yeah, you might want to get into warmer clothing," he said, trying for a conversational tone, but only succeeding sounding like he was about to start wheezing. "It's definitely gonna be a cold night tonight, so make sure you put on some socks, too."

Watching him in the mirror, Kevin let out a huff of laughter and turned to face him. His shirt completely undone, he slowly shifted the garment off one shoulder and then the other before letting it drop to the floor. The dim light playing on his golden brown hair, he meaningfully approached FP, laying one hand on his chest and slipping the other around his waist to press himself against him.

FP almost jumped back from the touch. It had been months since he'd been with anyone, not since even before Gladys had left him. And one she'd gone, no one had wanted an untrustworthy Alpha as their bed partner.

"You—you sure you want this?" FP grated out as Kevin laid his head on his chest, barely holding back a groan at the warmth of Kevin's body. He didn't want to start out his second marriage with a mistake, but he didn't think he would be able to resist Kevin. The slim, leggy form was simply too tempting to pass by.

"You're my Alpha now," Kevin murmured, leaning in to kiss FP's neck. "And I want you to make love to me. Go ahead and claim what's yours."

Drinking in Kevin's scent and recognizing his arousal, FP didn't need to be told twice as heat flooded over him, pumping through his veins. It had been too long since he had laid with an Omega. Gladys had been so stressed by their constant arguing that her body had automatically skipped her past three seasonal heats.

But that was over, and now FP had been given a second chance for a wife, for a mother to his children. And he wasn't going to neglect this opportunity.

He took Kevin to bed and soothed him through the pain and indulged him with pleasure never experienced before. The sounds Kevin made—desperate mewls, gasping whimpers, and pleas for more—absolutely thrilled FP, driving him to knot Kevin again and again. By the time their session was over, Kevin all but collapsed back on the bed with exhaustion. FP noticed and pulled him close, adjusting Kevin as he wanted him, lying curled up against him but almost beneath him. He ran his fingers over the bond mark he'd left on Kevin's lower neck, the claim of Kevin as his new wife and mate.

"Welcome home, darlin'," FP murmured to him, wrapping his arms around Kevin tightly and giving him one last kiss. For the first time in a long time, he was looking forward to waking up the next day, knowing Kevin would be there alongside him.

* * *

 **A/N:** Sorry for the vagueness where the sex was concerned. I'm not exceptionally skilled at writing smut, but I'm thinking of giving it a shot for this story. Feel free to let me know if you'd like to see a smut chapter or even a separate oneshot.


	5. Chapter 5

The following morning, FP awoke late to an otherwise empty bed. Though initially none too pleased, he was greeted by a welcome surprise when he made his way downstairs after washing and dressing. His place at the table was set and a hot breakfast was warming on the stove: flapjacks and eggs scrambled with ham. Kevin was nowhere in sight, but there was also a pot of hot coffee prepared. FP poured himself a cup, wondering where his wife had gotten off to, not wanting to begin eating without him.

 _His wife_. FP couldn't hold back a sigh of satisfaction at the thought. It just felt so _right_ to have an Omega with him again, in his house and in his bed, almost as if a piece of FP himself had been missing but now found. He felt refreshed, renewed full of hope in a way he could never recall before experiencing. The horrendous weight of raising his children on his own, of having no one else to run the house, of knowing his kids would be left alone if anything happened to him, had been lifted from his shoulders. All that was gone now, thanks to Kevin.

Several minutes passed, and with each one FP couldn't help but grow more and more anxious about Kevin's whereabouts. While he knew he had made a deal with Kevin and Sierra, the more cynical side of him couldn't help but wonder if Kevin decided he was better off without FP and skipped out on him in the middle of the night.

Just as FP was about to go out and start searching, the back door clattered, and Hot Dog dashed in from the hallway, Kevin following him. Dressed in clothes that were quality but obviously intended for work, along with a sturdy pair of boots, Kevin was in the most casual attire FP had ever seen him wear. But not only did he look good in the clothing, but comfortable, as FP wanted his wife to feel in their home. And FP couldn't help but notice the blue flannel shirt Kevin was wearing complemented his eyes, as well as his figure, rather nicely.

"There you are," FP said, relaxing slightly at Kevin's return. He wanted to embrace him, but, even though he knew it was his right and duty as an Alpha to give affection to his Omega, he wasn't sure if such an action would be awkward due to their arrangement. "I was wondering where you'd gone."

"Took the dog out for a walk," Kevin said, giving Hot Dog an affectionate pat on the head. "He's so friendly and well-behaved. What's his name?"

FP snorted the remark, but still reached out to stroke the dog's ears. " 'Well-behaved'? Just saint until you get to know him better. This is Hot Dog." His fingers briefly brushed against Kevin's, and it heartened him slightly that Kevin didn't pull away. "We got him a little over a year ago, for Jellybean's fifth birthday."

"That's great," Kevin said with genuine enthusiasm. "I think all kids should be able to have a pet." He nodded at FP's coffee mug. "You get any breakfast?"

"Not yet," FP replied, refraining from mentioning he'd been waiting to eat with Kevin.

"Stay sitting. I'll fix you a plate." Moving with purpose, Kevin grabbed the plate from the table and strode to the stove, loading it with both a generous helping of eggs and pancakes. He set it back before FP, and without pausing, immediately brought the butter and maple syrup over to him, and then refilled his cup of coffee.

The display stirred both possessiveness and satisfaction within FP and all but left him panting with desire. Good Lord, he liked the sight of Kevin working in the kitchen, handling the tasks with energy and confidence, going out of his way to take care of him. Suddenly, FP found himself filled with the possessive urge to pull Kevin into his lap and kiss him passionately, to make sure that he knew that he belonged to FP and that FP appreciated him.

But somehow he didn't think Kevin would appreciate being molested first thing in the morning. So when Kevin returned to the table to sit down, FP just managed a gruff, "Thanks," and dug into his breakfast.

It wasn't until he was finished with his food that he noticed Kevin hadn't taken anything for himself.

"Ain't you gonna eat?" FP asked quizzically. "You must be hungry. You had a long night last night. I mean, you and I—" He almost continued to give Kevin a compliment about his prowess, but cut himself off just in time, realizing that since Kevin came from a family as refined as the Kellers, such talk would be considered rude and thus unwelcome.

Kevin sent him a knowing look, arching an eyebrow, but then his shoulders sagged as he shook his head, drumming his fingers anxiously on the tabletop. "I'm too nervous right now," he confessed. "I just . . ." he trailed off, giving a self-conscious shrug. "I really want them to like me. Your children, I mean."

FP frowned. He didn't want anyone to say he let his wife go hungry, and he really did think that Kevin needed to eat, but he also didn't want to start an argument. In the end, he decided to let it go; Kevin was old enough to make his own choices about food. Besides, what his Omega needed right now was reassurance, not a lecture.

Even as he knew it was his duty to help Kevin, FP couldn't suppress the thrill that zipped through him at Kevin's admission. It was how things should be: the Omega confiding his fears to his Alpha, and the Alpha consoling him and putting his worries to rest. It was a beautiful display of the trust present within the union, a sign of the bond between Alpha and Omega.

Once more FP was struck with the temptation to pull Kevin close and hold him, soothe him with kisses and run his fingers through his hair. He would press Kevin's face against his neck, allowing him to drink in FP's scent so he would know he had an Alpha to rely on, to take care of him. Kevin would then know FP was a strong Alpha, an Alpha worthy of taking care of an Omega like Kevin.

Again, he ignored the impulse. Instead, he reached out to take Kevin's hand, though he snatched it up with more violence than he intended, leading Kevin to glance at him quizzically.

"Look. Kevin, um . . ." FP struggled for the right words, wanting to comfort Kevin and assuage any doubts, but not quite sure how. "My kids just want a mother. Jellybean wants someone she can show her drawings to and share her stuffed animals with, and Joaquin just to know someone reliable is overseeing the household so he doesn't have to worry as much as he does. And Jughead . . ." he trailed off, not quite sure how to describe his middle child, who, with his tendency toward moodiness and prickliness, could hard to please and quick to judge. "Jughead will grow on you. And you'll grow on him."

 _Hopefully_ , he added silently. His younger son had never been quite predictable, and tended to be suspicious of new people. But if Joaquin and Jellybean liked Kevin, then Jughead might take a shine to him as well, if only to show solidarity with his siblings.

"And, hey . . ." Searching desperately for a way to alleviate Kevin's doubts, FP's eyes landed on Hot Dog. "Hot Dog already likes you," FP pointed out quickly, indicating the canine in question, who was sprawled by their feet, watching them attentively for any signs of dropped food. "So things are going great already!" Seeing how Kevin didn't look quite convinced, FP hastily added, "You'll be a wonderful mother, Kevin, you'll see. The kids will adore you."

Still feeling as though he hadn't quite given the reassurance an Alpha should be capable of, FP decided after all to comfort Kevin physically. With only a moment's hesitation, FP leaned forward to kiss Kevin on the cheek. The action was slow and hesitant rather than the dashing and romantic gesture he'd pictured it as, and his stubble scraped at Kevin's smooth skin both as he leaned forward and pulled back.

But as he settled back in his chair, internally cringing at his clumsiness where it concerned expressing affection, Kevin squeezed his hand, which FP had still not let go of.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. "I appreciate your confidence, FP."

Unsure of how to respond to the gratitude, FP just shrugged. "Yeah. I mean, you must have helped with your sisters at some point, right? This probably isn't going to be that different."

Kevin frowned at that. "I don't think—" he began, but was interrupted by the clatter of the front door opening, and FP's three children rushed in.

"Daddy, Daddy!" Jellybean exclaimed, running up to FP. "Look at what Sheriff and Mrs. Keller gave to me!" She spun around, and the deep crimson dress she was wearing twirled out around her. As she moved, the new ribbon tied into a wide bow at the back of her head fluttered about as well, the gleaming white satin a sharp contrast against her dark hair. "Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, looking down at the dress admiringly, reverently brushing her fingers over its flounced lace bib and puffed sleeves.

"You look just like a little princess, sweetheart," FP replied honestly, feeling a reluctant surge of gratitude toward the Kellers yet again. Jellybean had never owned a dress that fancy in her entire life, and she was clearly thrilled about possessing one now.

"And my shoes, too!" Jellybean went on excitedly, sticking her foot out to show off the shiny black patent leather. "And my stockings—"

"All right, Jelly, that's enough for now. Why don't you and your brothers sit down to eat breakfast?" FP suggested. "There's plenty of food."

"Thanks, but we already ate breakfast when we picked up Jellybean from Sheriff Keller's. They invited us," Joaquin said, eyeing Kevin curiously, clearly wondering what one of the Kellers was doing at their home now.

"Though we don't know why Jellybean was with them in the first place. But she said she spent the night there." Jughead was looking at Kevin, too, though there was outright suspicion in his gaze.

FP had to take control of situation, and fast. "Boys. Jellybean. Why don't y'all take a seat, and then we can talk?"

His sons obliged, but Jellybean remained standing, the excitement fading from her features to be replaced by trepidation. She glanced from face to face in the room, clearly wondering if an argument was about to break out. And with all the stresses present in the house for the past year, FP could hardly blame her.

"Hey, pumpkin, it's all gonna be fine," FP reassured her. "Why don't you come and sit in my lap, all right?"

Jellybean nodded, and FP scooped her up, wrapping an arm around her waist as he settled her on his thighs. Drawing in a deep breath, he looked at his sons and decided to tackle the crux of the matter straight away. He couldn't see a point in delaying, not when the truth was inevitable. "As you know, I recently spoke to the three of you about possibly taking a new mate, and here he is. Kids, this is Kevin Keller. I married him on Wednesday, and he'll be your new mother." FP sent a meaningful look at Jughead. "I expect you to respect him and address him as such."

The reactions of his children were predictable: Jellybean was enthusiastic, Joaquin was cautiously optimistic, and Jughead was sullen.

Jellybean shot up straight in FP's lap, her eyes wide. "A new mother?" she repeated, turning around to look at her father. "This is one isn't going to leave, right?"

Her words twisted FP's heart, and Kevin responded while FP was still gathering his composure.

Kevin gave the little girl a reassuring smile. "I'll be here as long as your father willl have me—"

"He's staying for good," FP interrupted. He looked at Jughead, who just stared stonily back at him. "It's not up for debate." He gave Jellybean a friendly nudge. "Go introduce yourself to your mother, sweetheart."

Jellybean slid down from FP's lap and moved to where Kevin was sitting. Climbing up onto his lap without being invited, she paid no heed to his taken aback expression as she chattered a mile a minute. "My name is Jellybean Jones. I'm six years old and in the first grade. Do you know Patty? You look like her. She's really nice."

"Patty is my sister, and so is Denise," Kevin replied warmly, recovering from his surprise and reaching out to hold the little girl steady. "If I'm going to be your mother—" he glanced FP, who nodded approvingly as contentment swelled in his chest at the thought, "—then Patty and Denise are your aunts, and Sheriff Keller and Mrs. Keller are your grandparents. I can take you to visit them whenever you like."

"I'm related to Patty and Denise and Sheriff Keller and Mrs. Keller?" Jellybean was obviously thrilled, and she threw her arms around Kevin's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you, Mommy!"

Though clearly amused by little girl's simple joy, Kevin gently returned the hug. "You're very welcome, Jellybean. I know my family are happy to be related to you now, too."

FP could see his own esteem for Kevin's careful handling of Jellybean reflected on Joaquin's face, and his oldest child extended his hand for Kevin to shake.

"I'm Joaquin, older brother to these two knuckleheads," he said, giving Kevin a friendly smile. "How you doin'?"

"Fine, thank you," Kevin said graciously. "It's nice to meet you, Joaquin. I don't think we've ever talked, but I've seen you around Riverdale High. You're one of the crowd that spends all your free time fixing cars in the shop room, right?"

Joaquin paused, frowning momentarily. "Yeah. But I don't ever remember you from school, though."

"We were in different classes," Kevin said, almost apologetically.

"Let me guess: you were in honors?" At Kevin's nod, Joaquin gave a rueful shrug. "Yeah, I've never been much of one for the books. I'm better with my hands. Jughead's the brain of the family." He jerked a thumb in the direction of his brother.

Displeasure flashed across Jughead's as he was brought into the conversation, and he abruptly stood. "I think I'm going to start cleaning out the garage."

"Right now? When I've been after you to do that for weeks?" FP asked, somewhat annoyed with his middle child's surliness. "Can't you stay—"

"That's fine," Kevin interrupted. "Go right ahead, Jughead, and if you like, I'll bring lunch out to you when noon comes around."

Jughead gave a mutter of agreement and quickly took his leave, and FP turned his irritated stare onto Kevin.

Unperturbed, Kevin aimed a kind smile at Jellybean and Joaquin. "Jellybean, I brought a suitcase of clothing for you if you'd like to look through it. Why don't you decide what fits and what doesn't, and select a few pieces for me to alter for you? And Joaquin, if you have anything that needs mending or lengthening, you should give that to me right away."

"Of course," Joaquin agreed immediately, recognizing his parents' need for privacy. "I'll help Jellybean first, though. C'mon, Jelly. Let's go find some more dresses for you." Before he left with his sister, he leaned in and gave Kevin a kiss on the cheek. "Welcome to the family, Mom. We're happy to have you."

Seeing his oldest readily accept his new mother did pacify FP somewhat, but he was still aggravated. The moment the two children exited the room, FP turned to Kevin, wrenching open his mouth, but his wife reached out and gripped his hand tightly.

"Keep your voice down," Kevin said lowly. "I don't want the kids to hear us arguing."

Even while exasperated, FP could see Kevin's logic, so he didn't let his tone rise above a hiss. "Was there a reason you completely undermined me in front of my children?"

Unmoved, Kevin's voice remained level and his expression calm. His green gaze was steady as he looked at FP. "Your children have just had a major change take place in their everyday lives. You remarried with barely a word of warning. You simply can't spring an enormous surprise like that on them and expect them to instantly adjust."

FP scowled. "I expect my children to respect you."

Kevin sighed. "FP, you just need to give Jughead time. Listen, Mayor McCoy told me all about your . . . situation. I know your previous wife left you a few months ago."

FP grimaced, hardly thrilled about the failure with his first mate being shared with the second. "Sierra told you that?" He supposed it was only to be expected.

"I wanted to be sure that I wasn't going to be an adulterer when I married you," Kevin told him, rising to begin gathering FP's breakfast dishes. "If there had been the slightest chance of you and your wife reconciling, I wouldn't have proposed the deal to Mayor McCoy."

"You mean it was your idea to marry me?" FP blinked. He'd assumed Sierra had roped Kevin into her scheme either through threats, blackmail, or outright deception, and since he'd never been extraordinarily concerned with morality, that assumption hadn't stop him from marrying Kevin anyway. When Kevin had been reciting those lines about helping Riverdale, he'd guessed that Sierra had spoon-fed them to him. But apparently he'd been wrong.

"I knew from eavesdropping on telephone calls between Mayor McCoy and my father that they were both concerned for the economy. They predicted that the town might not survive if Lodge Industries didn't win the bid," Kevin explained. "So I went to Mayor McCoy's office and offered to do whatever I could to ascertain Lodge won. And since I knew Omegas are hard to find these days, I told her I willing to marry or mate with anyone necessary if it meant helping Riverdale. When she told me I would probably be marrying you, I just checked that all of the legalities were in order before going forward with it. And, well . . ." Kevin walked over to the sink. "Here I am."

FP looked at Kevin admiringly, his annoyance fading to newfound respect. "Kid, you got some spirit to you. Not a lot of Omegas would be willing to have anything to do with an Alpha with my reputation, and I can't blame them."

"Before Mayor McCoy gave me my diploma, I was president of my class at school," Kevin told him, a smile tugging on his lips at the memory. FP thought it was a good look for him. "I learned there that sometimes it's necessary to take risks to accomplish an essential task. It was a risk to come here and live with you, particularly given that I didn't know you from Adam, and there was also no guarantee that your family would give either of us their blessing." He shrugged. "Jughead's reaction was only to be expected."

 _Class president?_ Of course he was—hell, a kid like Kevin, he should have figured. FP struggled to hold back a scoff as the sheriff's son stood before him, of all people, explaining the benefits of risk-taking. And was this kid honestly trying to tell him some committee at school had prepared him for real life? It was a naïve way of thinking, but something a sheltered sixteen-year-old would likely believe. FP could safely say he'd learned all of his important life lessons well outside of the classroom.

But decency as an Alpha prevented him from laughing out loud at his Omega mate, and so once again he found himself searching for a way to offer comfort.

"Well, two out of three of my kids like you, so that's a fairly good record," FP said, walking over to join Kevin at the sink, drinking in the sight of his wife washing the dishes with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows. "And Jughead may not like you now, but I'll make sure he learns how to."

Kevin grabbed his arm. "Remember what I said, FP. He probably misses his actual mother, and he's probably shocked by me appearing here as suddenly as I did. He's not making trouble, he's just naturally upset."

" 'Sulking' is a better description," FP grumbled. "He should know that it's your intervention that's going to save this family's reputation. No one would want an Alpha from this family unless I proved myself worthy of taking a mate again."

"He can learn that later," Kevin said firmly. "Just give him time, FP. It's what he needs most right now." He looked FP dead in the eye. "The whole reason you married me was to be good to your children. So don't miss the chance to do just that."

FP looked at him admiringly, pleasantly surprised that Kevin was so readily taking to motherhood. He was discussing Jughead without any thought to himself, just care and concern for his son's happiness. "You're right," FP conceded. "I'll give him time, Kev. I promise."

Kevin smiled at him. "Thank you." He then gave FP a soft kiss on the cheek, much to FP's pride and satisfaction.


	6. Chapter 6

The first night with his family and his new mate was not without tension, but it readily met FP's hopes. When they sat down to a dinner Kevin had prepared—roast chicken, sweet potatoes, and green beans— the main topic of conversation was improvement to the house and grounds.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to look into getting front porch repainted, along with the shutters," Kevin told FP as he cut him several large slices of meat, heaped vegetables on his plate, and then handed it back to him, before giving the same treatment to all three of the kids.

Again, FP could not help but notice that Kevin took very little for himself, only a small spoonful of sweet potatoes and green beans each. He was tempted to raise the issue and was already opening his mouth to do so before thinking better of it. He wanted his Omega to be healthy and well, but he strongly suspected trying to give Kevin orders would only convince him that FP was a boorish, controlling Alpha who did not deserve the second chance Kevin had given him. So he simply bit his tongue and complimented the meal provided to them.

"Looks delicious, sweetheart," FP praised him, wanting to show appreciation for his wife's labor. He went to grasp Kevin's hand, but Kevin picked up his fork the moment FP reached toward him. FP had to quickly divert his motion and instead wound up giving Kevin a friendly shake of the shoulder, much to the latter's confusion. Joaquin and Jughead witnessed the entire exchange and traded glances, unimpressed with their father's maneuvers.

"And of course we can paint the parts of the house that need it," FP went on, wanting his wife to know he considered his suggestions. "We can go to the hardware store tomorrow and pick out colors."

"I always forget the hardware store is open on Sundays," Kevin remarked. "Not many places are."

"Yeah, open on Sundays and closed on Mondays. Guess they think it's better for business." FP gave Kevin his full attention, trying to show him he was priority. "What colors were you thinking?"

Kevin shrugged. "I don't have much of an eye for decoration, but maybe something bright for the shutters? I think dark red would go nicely with the stone of the house."

"And it could match your Buick, too," Jughead remarked dourly.

The comment earned him a sharp nudge of the elbow from Joaquin and a warning glance from FP, but Jellybean broke in before anyone could reply.

"If the shutters are going to be painted red, then we should paint the porch blue," she piped up. "Red and blue are two of my favorite colors."

"And those are very good colors," Kevin told her with a smile, leaning over to where she sat beside him and giving her a kiss on the forehead.

FP found his irritation at Jughead fading, replaced by a rush of approval at the sight of his wife doting on their youngest child. He wanted that for all his children. He wanted Kevin, their new mother, to shower them with love and attention and for them to return the affection. But, he thought, with a sidelong glance toward Jughead, such devotion was easier imagined than experienced.

"What do you think, FP?" Kevin said, turning to him, quirking an eyebrow playfully. "Would blue be a good color for the porch?"

"If we got one of those blue-gray shades, the dirt wouldn't show as easily," Joaquin contributed. "I'm a regular at the hardware store 'cause I'm getting pieces from the auto section," he told Kevin. "I know the store like the back of my hand."

"I know it pretty well myself," Kevin returned. He glanced at FP. "With me being the oldest, and my father working those long hours, I've handled a good deal of the maintenance around the home for the past several years. But," he added warmly, "I would appreciate any help you could give, Joaquin."

"And you'll get it," FP said firmly, giving a hard stare to Jughead. "The first clear day that comes around, we'll start painting."

"I'll take part, of course," Kevin said offhandedly.

"No, you won't," FP said, his tone sharper than he intended.

His children's faces whirled to look at him, Jellybean with dread, Joaquin with caution, and Jughead with satisfaction. All three of them were clearly expecting a fight, recognizing his tone as signalling danger from his various altercations with their first mother.

Instantly, Kevin's gaze cooled at he focused on FP, his expression challenging. "Oh?"

FP quickly amended his statement, knowing he could not let his budding relationship with Kevin devolve so quickly, especially not in front of the kids. "What I mean is that you shouldn't have to be doing that type of labor, not with me and the boys here to do that for you. It ain't right for you to get stuck with so much. I don't want you getting exhausted."

He didn't want to argue with Kevin, but he wouldn't have his wife working himself to the bone while trying to pull their home out of disrepair. He would be a terrible Alpha to let his Omega do the brunt of the work without any help from the rest of the family. Besides, he wanted to show Kevin that he was an Alpha he could take care of his family and home, as could his Alpha sons.

As a peace offering, he leaned over and gave Kevin a quick peck on the cheek, trying not to be too disappointed when Kevin just accepted it stiffly and made no move to kiss him back.

"Thanks again for the terrific dinner, sweetheart. Jug?" He looked at his son. "Why don't you start clearing the table?"

"I can help him," Kevin said, but FP shook his head.

"It's part of his chores," he explained. "Every night after dinner, he washes the dishes, and he does it after every meal during the weekend, too." He rose from the table. "Why don't you and I go and sit in the living room? There's a fire going, and there's plenty of blankets in case you get cold." He liked the idea of leaning back into the corner of the sofa, Kevin cuddled against him, with the two of them wrapped in a thick blanket, sharing in the warmth. He would hold Kevin as he rested his head on FP's chest and FP ran his fingers through his hair.

"All right," Kevin agreed, following FP into the other room. Joaquin and Jellybean joined them, arranging the checkers board for a game right in front of the the fireplace to soak up its warmth. Hot Dog trotted in as well and flopped down before the sofa with a huff.

But when Kevin sat down on the sofa and began to mend Joaquin's coat, he instantly brought up another topic of conversation, just as FP was about to wrap him into his arms.

"I noticed you have a garden in the front yard and a vegetable patch along the side," Kevin said. "What do you usually plant? If you don't mind, I was hoping to add some herbs to use as seasonings when I cook."

"Well, um . . ." FP rubbed the back of his neck. "We usually don't plant a garden," he admitted. "Not for the past few years, anyway."

Kevin's eyebrows rose slightly, but he merely shrugged. "Well, then I guess I have another project."

"And the boys and I will help you out with that, too," FP rushed to reassure him.

"Don't take on too much, FP," Kevin said, his tone not unkind as he finished tying a button back onto the coat. "I don't want you getting overwhelmed."

"It's all right," FP said hurriedly. "Whatever you want to do with the house is fine with me." Secretly, he was pleased that Kevin was concerned for him, and decided it would be an opportune time to demonstrate his affection.

But just as he was about to reach his arm around Kevin's shoulders and draw him close, Kevin left the couch to bring Joaquin his coat.

"All mended," he said as he handed the garment to him. "Let me know if you need anything else fixed."

"Thank you, Mom," Joaquin replied graciously as he accepted the coat and went to return it to the coatrack at the front hall. FP gave him an approving nod as he did; he was glad to see that Joaquin appreciated what Kevin what doing for their family, at least.

Kevin turned to Jellybean with a smile. "Once the essential mending is done, I can start fitting one of those dresses for you. Why don't you go pick out the first one you want me to fix?"

"Okay!" Jellybean scrambled up off the floor, but FP stopped her before she could leave the room.

"Make sure you thank your mother for helping you, pumpkin," he reminded her.

Without a moment's hesitation, Jellybean charged back to Kevin and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, Mommy! I love you a lot."

To FP's satisfaction, Kevin affectionately brushed back several strands of the little girl's dark hair. "You're very welcome, Jellybean."

With Kevin fixing Jellybean's dress for much of the rest of the evening, and then the two of them working together to put Jellybean to bed, FP didn't have another chance to openly show any special sort of tenderness Kevin. He'd fantasized about the two of them sitting on her bed, Jellybean curled up between them as one of them read her a bedtime story. But tonight, Jellybean had fallen asleep downstairs, so it was just a matter of changing her into her nightgown and tucking her into bed.

But when they themselves were winding down from the night, FP saw his chance and seized it.

Eagerly watching Kevin change into his pajamas, FP made a split second decision and grabbed Kevin's arm, pulling him up against his chest. They stood almost even in height; Kevin was only about an inch shorter than him. "You sure you're going to be warm enough in that?"

Kevin did not seem particularly swept off his feet by either the action or question. "I'll be fine," he returned neutrally. He nodded at the bed. "The quilt looks fairly heavy. And I was warm enough last night."

FP chuckled. "You sure were," he said, reminiscing in the heat and passion of the previous evening until he caught the look Kevin sent his way. Then he moved to his dresser, pulling open several drawers until he located the item he was searching for.

It was a blue sweater, one he'd had for years. Back when he was first courting Gladys, he'd saved for months to purchase it so he could wear it when he took Gladys out to dinner. Now, almost twenty years later, the color had faded and the garment itself was visibly worn. But the knit was soft to the touch and still served its purpose of keeping out the cold.

"Here you are." FP present the sweater to Kevin. "You can wear that to bed."

Though Kevin accepted the sweater, he made no move to put it on, instead just holding it before him and staring like he didn't know what to do. Just as a sliver of self-consciousness stabbed through FP—Kevin was probably accustomed to much nicer clothing—he spoke.

"FP," he began, hesitancy in his voice. "You do know that you don't have to coddle me, right?"

"What?" FP couldn't help but feel vaguely put out that Kevin did not seem to have noticed the significance of his gesture.

"It's just that . . ." Kevin paused, as if trying to find the right words. "What you said earlier about not wanting me painting the porch. And now with this sweater. I don't want you thinking that I'm spoiled or that I can't do a thing for myself." He met FP's gaze evenly. "I can do plenty on my own."

FP bit back a sigh. He knew he'd made a misstep with Kevin earlier, and now it looked like he'd brought a bunch of Kevin's reservations to the surface. "Look, darlin', it's not that I want you to cover up any of your fine form. I just don't want you catching a cold, and I want you to be happy. I'm not trying to say anything about you or me by it."

For a moment, Kevin seemed like he was about to give a reply, but then he simply shrugged, his mood shifting and a smile turning up his lips. Setting the sweater of top of the dresser, his hands returned to the buttons on his pajamas, though this time it was to undo them.

His blue eyes glinted mischievously as he approached FP. "I want you to be happy, too. But I don't think I can do that with our bodies covered up, so . . ." he leaned in to whisper into the shell of FP's ear, his warm breath tickling his neck. "Why don't you take everything off?"

Circling his arms around Kevin's waist, FP lifted Kevin up and all but threw him on the bed, forgetting to be gentle as heat began burning in his core. Though guilt almost diminished his lust entirely when he realized how rough he had been, the clear arousal on Kevin's face at the treatment wiped away FP's need for self-recrimination. He did not hesitate to join Kevin on the bed and press his full weight down on top of him, pushing him down into the mattress, grinding his hips onto Kevin's so he could feel his erection.

Kevin gasped and moaned, his hands moving to begin unbuttoning FP's shirt. All the while, FP's Alpha side roared at him to take control, to show his Omega that he could care for him. The moment their clothes were off, FP's Alpha side pushed through, breaking past the rationalization that he should be careful and gentle. With a growl, he pinned both of Kevin's wrists down against the mattress, and when Kevin looked up at him, breathing heavily, lust clouding his gaze, he completely gave into instinct over reason.

When all was done, FP made a move to pull Kevin under the covers, but Kevin momentarily slipped out of bed, much to FP's displeasure. But he was soothed when Kevin returned, wearing the sweater. FP could feel its softness as he gathered Kevin into his arms and held him close.

Inhaling deeply and drinking in Kevin's sweet, musky scent, FP let out a sigh of satisfaction. Kevin could make him very happy indeed, and FP hoped to God that Kevin kept up his efforts.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Poor FP. He's trying to be romantic and thwarted almost every time. Though he did get laid in the end. ;)

And Joaquin and Jughead are totally unimpressed with their dad's game, and Jughead isn't impressed with Kevin at all in the slightest. They've got quite the road ahead of them.

I welcome all concrit and feedback on this story, and I'd love to talk about it! Feel free to leave a comment here, contact me at Livejournal (WhimsicalNixie) or on Dreamwidth (Maeve of Winter), or send an email to goldphoenixrising at yahoo dot com.


	7. Chapter 7

FP first stirred the next morning when Kevin moved to leave the bed. Surrounded by warmth, He was enjoying the sense of his mate beside him, and the two of them wrapped snugly in a heavy quilt. The sudden absence of the heat from Kevin's body was enough to pull FP away from sleep and force him into awareness.

"Stay," he pleaded groggily, reaching out the grab Kevin's wrist and pull him back under the covers. "Just lie down with me, sweetheart."

"I have to start breakfast for you and the kids," Kevin replied indulgently, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmph." FP was far from satisfied with the answer, desiring to keep his wife warm and safe beneath him. But he let Kevin go and rolled back over, returning to sleep for the time being.

About a half hour later he rose and dressed, taking the time to make the bed before going downstairs. But as he was descending the staircase, Hot Dog barking from outside brought him to the front door. One of his Serpents, complete with the jacket and motorcycle, was waiting in the driveway, several yards away from the house.

With his stringy blond hair and five o'clock shadow, Fangs Fogarty didn't look especially impressive. But his girlfriend was Penny Peabody, an Omega and a formidable lawyer who regularly kept various members of the Serpents out of prison, provided plenty of information from individuals from all walks of life. Fangs himself was very talented when it came to checking the information's source and proving if it was reliable.

"Little bit early in the morning for you, isn't it?" FP inquired as he ambled over to him.

"As far as I'm concerned, it's still nighttime," Fangs replied. "Haven't gone to bed yet. Too busy chasing down the truth about our shine competition."

FP's interest was piqued. The Serpents ran the county's moonshine trade, but for the past few weeks, he'd been hearing rumors of someone else trying to horn in on their profits. He'd asked Fangs to to see if there was any truth to the talk. "And?"

"Some kid on the Northside. One of them Pembrooke snobs," Fangs reported. "His name is David Perkins. His family owns the department store in town."

"Bet he thinks the store would be a swell place to run his own trade," FP mused.

"Looks like it," Fangs confirmed. "Word is that he graduated from college last spring and has been looking for a way to make a name for himself since then. Figures running more shine than us would be the best way to do it."

"Has he got stills yet?" FP asked. "I can't picture him rubbing elbows with any brewers. Too much of a snob. I don't see how he would know a thing about it himself."

"None that I can find," Fangs said with a shrug. "But—" he cut off abruptly, looking past FP, his eyes narrowing.

FP had already registered a pair of approaching footsteps crunching on the gravel, and he turned to find Kevin walking up to join them, holding a small cloth-wrapped bundle.

"Morning," he said with a polite smile. "Saw you two out here and thought I'd bring you some breakfast." He offered the package to Fangs. "Homemade biscuits, still warm from the oven."

For a moment, Fangs only stared at Kevn skeptically and made no move to take the biscuits, but then when he saw FP's warning glare, he accepted the bundle, his expression still questioning.

"Uh, thanks." Fangs glanced dubiously from Kevin to FP. "Are you here for a reason, or . . ."

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself." Kevin extended a hand. "I'm Kevin Keller."

"Kevin _Jones_ ," FP quickly corrected, bringing both Kevin and Fangs to stare at him, Fangs's face disbelieving and Kevin's unreadable. FP returned Fangs's look with a challenging gaze of his own. "Kevin, this is Mr. Fogarty, a . . . business associate of mine." He sent a meaningful look at Fangs. "And Kevin is my wife. We married last week."

"You don't say." There was more than a note of suspicion in Fangs's voice, but that didn't stop him from appreciatively eyeing Kevin up and down and back again.

Forcing down a growl of possessiveness, FP wrapped an arm around Kevin's waist, pulling him close and giving him a long, solid kiss on the mouth that left Kevin panting when they separated.

"Why don't you go inside the house, sweetheart?" FP suggested, stroking Kevin's hair. "You can say good morning to the kids."

Kevin's eyes flicked back and forth between Fangs and FP, obviously recognizing what the meeting was, but he agreed. "All right." He leaned in and gave FP a fierce kiss in return, catching FP off-guard but nonetheless eager. "Don't be too long, FP, or your breakfast will get cold. Nice meeting you, Mr. Fogarty." With a wave, he turned and walked back to the house.

Hot Dog followed him for several paces, but then paused, glancing from FP and Fangs to Kevin's receding figure, clearly trying to determine if he should stay with the person who had food currently, or go with a person who could potentially give him food. In the end, he decided on the latter, and dashed back toward the house to join Kevin.

"Lord almighty, FP," Fangs said when Kevin had gone. "What the hell are you _doing_? Marrying the sheriff's boy?"

"It was for political reasons," FP defended himself.

"Well, they'd better go all the way up to the goddamn White House for you to bring a Keller into your home," Fangs returned. "What, did you think you'd like him home to your kids and it would just all work out, like in _I Love Lucy_?"

Fangs's words hit a nerve, a worry FP had been pushing aside ever since Sierra had offered him her deal, but he refused to let it show. "Like you would know what to do with an Omega," he sneered. "Hell, you haven't even mated with the one you have, let alone married her. Who the hell are you to question my decisions?"

"Someone who isn't thinking only with his dick," Fangs retorted, mounting his motorcycle. "There's a reason the sheriff's son married you, FP, and ain't 'cause of love or politics. It's 'cause the sheriff wanted a spy inside your home. You don't wise up fast, you're set to lose everything."

With that, Fangs started the engine of his bike, whipped it around, and roared off down the driveway. FP watched him go, anxiety swelling in his chest.

When FP returned to the house, he found Kevin at the stove, several pans sizzling before him as he deftly handled the various preparations. For more than a few minutes, FP lingered in the doorway, torn between reveling in the sight of his wife in _his_ kitchen, preparing breakfast for _his_ family and brooding over Fangs's words.

Could there be ulterior reason for Kevin agreeing to marry him? Was that why Sierra had been willing to use her political connections to marry the two of them off? Why the sheriff hadn't seemed all that upset or angry at FP for taking Kevin away?

But then again, FP argued with himself, there was no true indications that Kevin had married him under false pretenses. He'd married him because he'd gone to Sierra with the idea of making FP an offer. At least, that was what Kevin had said.

And even if Kevin was lying to him, he could still make this situation work. He was convinced of it. Sure, there might be some bumps in the road along the way, especially where Jughead was concerned. But if FP had already managed to acquire another mate even though all odds were against him, who was to say this relationship couldn't be successful?

Of course, even FP himself recognized how desperate he'd been to have a wife again, how his desire had brought him to rush into circumstances of which he'd initially considered suspect. If Kevin wanted to trick him, he'd already gotten FP to partway buy into the deception.

His doubts about Kevin continued to plague him throughout the day, including when they went to Mason and Sons' Hardware together. When they were entering the store, Kevin reached out and grasped his hand, intertwining their fingers and sending him a smile. While previously FP would have been overjoyed at the gesture, now he couldn't help but wonder if the action was deliberate, calculated, performed solely to have him buy into a con.

So occupied was he studying Kevin's movements as he rifled through the paint samples that was barely paying attention when Kevin showed him the various colors.

"I don't want to go too dark for either the porch or the shutters, but I don't know if the color will look different since it's going over the white paint that's there already," Kevin mused.

FP shrugged. "As long as we used primer beforehand and sealant after, the colors should look fine."

"I'll go and ask at the register," Kevin decided. "Hopefully one of the Masons will have an answer for me. Here, you stay here and decide what shades of blue and red we should get. I can't figure out the difference between 'steel blue' and 'stone blue.' " Handing the swatches to FP, he zipped off down the aisle to the counter at the front.

Somewhat bemusedly, FP thumbed through the various swatches. Of the two Kevin had been examining, he chose 'steel blue,' which truly looked identical to 'stone blue.' Then, not particularly enthralled with picking paint colors, he skimmed the shade of red and chose one of the darker but still bright reds, this time called 'cranberry.'

Just as he finished his selection, he heard a familiar voice call out to him. "Hey, FP! The wife putting you to work already?"

Grinning, FP turned to find Fred Andrews approaching him, carrying a new windowpane under one arm.

"Archie," Fred said simply at FP's questioning glance, without adding any further explanation.

None was needed; while Archie was a good friend to Jughead, FP had experienced his clumsiness firsthand all too many times.

"Believe it or not, I volunteered for duty," FP replied good-naturedly, feeling some of his gloom lift in the presence of his old friend. "Got to make a good impression, after all." He over at the counter, where Kevin was deep in conversation with Moose Mason, the youngest of the Mason sons.

Fred followed FP's gaze. "I can see why you would want to impress him," he remarked. "Good-looking kid."

"Isn't he?" FP replied proudly. "Good in bed, too."

Fred shook his head at FP's comment. "Good God. No wonder the sheriff kept him under lock and key. How'd he take the news, by the way?"

FP tried to keep his voice casual and not betray any of his worries about Kevin and the sheriff. "Seemed calm enough by the time I talked to him."

"And your kids?" Fred asked. "They all right with Kevin?"

"Jellybean already loves him, Joaquin seems to be on the way, and Jughead, well . . ." FP searched for an optimistic way to frame Jughead's lack of enthusiasm.

"He'll adjust," he said finally, trying to convince himself as much as Fred. However, upon the reminder of how readily Kevin got along with two of his children, FP found his earlier doubts fading.

"Sounds like it's going as well as could be expected," Fred remarked as the two of them began walking to the register. "No offense, but Jughead doesn't seem to be fan of change, especially when it's other people who are deciding on the changes and not him."

FP snorted. "You're telling me."

They joined Kevin at the counter, who greeted them with a smile. Moose, however, seemed slightly put out by the interruption, if his frown at Fred and FP followed by his longing gaze at Kevin was any indication.

"Moose was just explaining that the white paint shouldn't affect the new color as long as we use a primer. So you were right, FP. Did you pick out the colors?"

"Yeah." FP started to hand the swatches to Moose, but then realized he should show the colors to Kevin for his approval first, and snatched them back the moment Moose reached out to take them. The younger man shot him an exasperated look as FP handed the colors to Kevin.

FP ignored him, focusing solely on Kevin. "These paints to your liking?"

"They're lovely." To FP's satisfaction, Kevin gave him a kiss on the cheek, and FP couldn't help but aim a smirk at Moose as he offered him the paint tabs.

 _That's right_ , he thought, gloating as Moose entered the storage room to pick up their paint order. _You might get to eye him up while he's here, but he belongs to_ _ **me**_.

Similarly, it gave FP no small amount of pleasure to refuse Moose's help when he offered, his gaze fixed on Kevin, to help carry the paint cans out to the truck.

"Thanks," FP replied, unimpressed, hefting up several, "but I can get them."

"Oh, here, I've got them," Kevin added, grabbing two of the cans himself.

"And I'll take this one." Fred grabbed the last remaining can, earning a grateful smile from Kevin.

"Thank you so much for your help, Mr. Andrews," Kevin said as they placed the supplies into the bed of FP's pickup.

"Oh, it's not a problem," Fred told him genially. "And call me Fred, by the way. If you're old enough to be married, you're old enough to be allowed to call adults by their first names."

Finished with the loading, FP put an arm around Kevin's shoulders. "You know, I told Fred that I wanted to have him and his family over for dinner soon. What do you think about that?"

"We'd be happy to host you," Kevin said warmly to Fred. He glanced at FP. "How about this Saturday at six, if neither of you have anything planned?"

"Works for me," FP replied.

"Me, too," Fred said. "Thank you for the invitation, and I'll be sure to let Mary and Archie. We'll bring drinks and dessert," he added.

They exchanged their goodbyes as Fred went off to his own vehicle, and FP found his earlier spirits returning as his trust in Kevin solidified once more. He couldn't help but be pleased that Kevin had so fluidly taken charge in his role as host.

He could give Kevin the benefit of the doubt, he reasoned. Kevin was his Omega, his wife, and mother to their children, and he deserved the accompanying respect. And he done nothing but work to accommodate FP and his family as much as possible so far.

And until Kevin gave him a reason not to trust him, FP didn't see why he shouldn't.

Beginning the drive home, FP started the engine of the pickup, one hand on the steering wheel and the other snaking around Kevin to pull him close.

He'd keep an eye on him, sure-and his hands, too, if FP had his way. But even if Kevin was just maintaining a charade, FP didn't see why he couldn't enjoy it for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Following Kevin's arrival, the changes that occurred within the Jones household were swift and numerous.

When FP arrived home from work on Monday, he found that all of the curtains, both upstairs and down, had been washed, with cobwebs cleared out from the ceiling corners of each room. Every available surface had been buffed to a gleam, and the fresh scent of citrus polish pervaded the house. On Tuesday, the floors were swept, scrubbed, and waxed and the windows cleaned. By Wednesday, Kevin had cleared away the threadbare rugs from the downstairs and replaced them with plush Oriental carpets that complemented the now-burnished hardwood floors.

"They look really nice," FP said honestly when he came home from work that day. He almost didn't recognize the place.

With Kevin's hard work, the house was really coming together, and FP was reminded of how appealing his home could look once someone had the time and energy to make an effort toward its upkeep. Usually, the house seemed very average, maybe a touch rundown, but with Kevin's intervention, it instead looked like one of those lodge resorts for rich folks, maybe even like a historical type of house.

"Your, uh, parents, let us have those rugs?" he asked. He wanted to prepare himself if Kathy or Tom were going to lay into him for not doing a better job as a provider.

"They were part of my grandparents' estate before they passed away," Kevin replied, surveying the room's arrangement critically, before shrugging and turning to FP. "They wanted me to have all of their furniture so I could use it in my own home one day. I don't think they expected it to be so soon, but then again, neither did I."

"Well, um . . ." FP struggled for a worthwhile response, rubbing the back of his neck. After the continued bitterness in his marriage to Gladys, he still fumbled to express affection to his Omega without seeming overly possessive. "I'm sure glad you're here when you are," he managed eventually, inwardly cringing at how useless his remark sounded out loud.

But Kevin didn't seem to mind and instead smiled at him. "Thank you, FP."

He leaned in to give him a kiss, and FP accepted it with pleasure. The Alpha side of him urged to pull Kevin close and hold him, to inhale Kevin's sweet Omega musk and let him breathe in FP's own Alpha scent.

Tired of fighting himself, FP let his impulses guide him and grabbed Kevin by the hips, drawing his body against his own and wrapping one arm around his waist. Holding him tightly, with his other hand FP gently by firmly pressed Kevin's head to his own collarbone so Kevin could drink in FP's Alpha scent. Kevin would know that he was cared for and that FP would protect him.

Though he let out a soft gasp at the sudden action, Kevin did not protest or tug away as FP pulled him flush against him. Instead, he reached up and looped his arms around FP's neck, his breath hitching as FP stroked his hair.

"Beautiful," FP murmured into his ear, delighting in how Kevin shivered at the word and then pressed harder against him.

They were interrupted by Jellybean clattering into the room, showing off the latest pair of shoes Kevin had acquired from his younger sister for her, and Kevin untangled himself from FP to give their daughter his full attention. FP watched with pride, loving the sight of his children being cared for by his new wife.

"You look so pretty, Jellybean," Kevin said sincerely to the little girl.

"So do you," FP said lowly to him, and then smirked at the clear blush on Kevin's face.

Family life with Kevin as the recent addition was mostly developing smoothly. In fact, FP couldn't always hold back inklings that everything was going too well, that Kevin was a bit too helpful. He pushed the thought away every time, even though he knew he should pay attention to his instincts.

But just for once, he wanted life to be going well for his family. Dammit, he wanted to be free from worry for just a little while.

As predicted, Jellybean adored her new mother, and Kevin never held back his affection for her, either. She brought him back pictures and paintings she created in school especially for him, and he didn't hesitate to play tea party with her and her stuffed animals whenever she requested it of him, as long as he had a spare moment. It didn't hurt that thanks to Kevin's sisters, along with his sewing work, she had an now a seemingly endless supply of new dresses. To FP's amusement, she'd taken to twirling around the house to show off each latest outfit, not resting until she'd gained multiple compliments from every member of the household.

During the evenings, Jellybean curled up beside Kevin on the couch in the evenings, nestled in between him and FP, and did the same at bedtime when they read to her and then tucked her in. It was exactly how FP wanted his children to see them as parents: strong and united, never suppressing their love for their children or each other, and certainly not divided by anger or petty spats.

The situations with his sons was more complicated. While modifications did need be made to their everyday routine as a family once Kevin arrived, the family was mostly able to adjust quickly. FP made sure the boys were still helping out and completely their chores regularly, not wanting to Kevin to be shouldered with the brunt of the work.

Joaquin barely needed the reminder. While his role as the oldest child in the family usually had him stepping up to the plate out of obligation rather than enthusiasm, he seemed eager to help Kevin whenever he could. Once they got to know each other, the two got along famously. Part of Joaquin's chores was preparing the bagged lunches during the week for his father, his siblings, and himself. He performed the task every night, shortly before turning in. It had become a habit of Kevin's to join Joaquin in the kitchen as he fixed the meals, either sewing an item of clothing for one of the family or working on a dish of his own for breakfast or dinner the following day. Frequently, even when Joaquin finished his own duties, he helped Kevin with his, though Kevin usually protested that he was fine operating alone and tried to send Joaquin off to bed.

In turn, Kevin doted upon Joaquin, as he did with all the children. Joaquin spent a good deal of time out in the barn when his chores and schoolwork allowed, fixing up his rattletrap car. Kevin often visited him there, taking him trays with hot drinks, sandwiches, and sweets.

"I don't want him getting too cold out there," Kevin explained to FP as he stood at the kitchen sink, filling a basin with hot, soapy water to soak one of Joaquin's grease-stained shirts. "His dedication to his hobby is certainly admirable, but I don't want him neglecting himself as he continues it. I already don't think he eats enough at dinner because he's so eager to get back to work."

"I don't know if you have to worry about that," FP replied dryly, eyeing the amount of dishes that had piled in the sink during the brief time his children had returned home from school for the day.

However, he couldn't help but notice that while Kevin seemed to view Joaquin as simply a child to whom he was devoted, Joaquin's affection for Kevin seemed to emerge from a place that wasn't at all familial. More than once, FP observed his son's gaze tracking Kevin's movements all around the room, a vaguely glazed look in his eyes. And Joaquin's insistence on helping Kevin with every little task seemed remarkably considerate, almost as though he was desperate to impress him.

A suspicion sparked in FP's mind as he noticed Joaquin's behavior more and more, and his hunch was confirmed when he caught Joaquin staring at Kevin, lust apparent on his face, as the latter bent over to place dinnerware in one of the lower cupboards. His son's gaze looked Kevin up and down, clearly enjoying the sight.

Huh. Well, with the two being the same age, FP supposed it was only to be expected.

One night after dinner, he joined Kevin in taking refreshments out to Joaquin in the barn. Kevin left after a short time, insisting on helping Jughead with the dinner cleanup.

While Joaquin looked disappointed to see Kevin go, his gaze stayed fixed on Kevin's back all the way to the door, much to FP's amusement.

"Quite a doll, isn't he?" FP asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah," Joaquin agreed dreamily, staring at Kevin as he walked away, no doubt ogling his ass. Realizing what he said, he hurried to correct himself. "I mean—"

FP sent him a sly grin. "Relax. I don't blame you for it. Looks and a body like his, I would only expect you to look at him. Hell, I'm proud to be with an Omega everyone else knows is pretty."

"He really is, isn't he?" Joaquin asked wistfully. "I know he's with you, and I would never try to chase after him, but . . ." he gave a guilty shrug. "I can't help but think what could have happened if the two of you weren't married."

FP chuckled. "Well, we are married, but you're always welcome to fantasize about him. If you're not already, that is." He clapped Joaquin on the shoulder. "You've got good taste, son. And that's not problem for me as long as you're always just as good to your mother as he deserves."

And that was the end of that. Joaquin valued the family too much to ever let envy or infatuation tear them apart, and FP hadn't been lying when he said he was flattered by others finding Kevin desireable.

Honestly, he wished Jughead could have had the same reaction to Kevin as Joaquin did. It would have been an improvement.

FP's middle child did the absolute bare minimum where Kevin was concerned. He completed his chores just well enough to avoid any type of objections, and any of Kevin's attempts to engage his in conversation received disinterested and borderline rude responses. Books Kevin bought for Jughead or borrowed for him from his family's personal library were not accepted and instead left sitting on the living room coffee table until Kevin removed them with a sigh.

After the first few days, FP was already impatient with Jughead's behavior, and, despite Kevin's insistence of giving Jughead time to adjust, made his opinion clear to his son.

He came home from work on Wednesday to find Jughead sitting outside on the porch swing, his arms wrapped around himself tightly to ward off the bitter chill of the evening air.

"What in the hell are you doing out here?" FP demanded in exasperation as he climbed the porch steps. "It's freezing!"

"It's the only place I can go without Kevin interrogating me," Jughead replied sulkily. "I made the mistake of telling him I liked Proust's works, and now he won't stop asking me questions about them."

"He's probably just trying to talk with you," FP informed him bluntly. "You don't exactly make it easy for him, you know."

"Why should I?" Jughead snapped back. "No one invited him here."

"I invited him," FP reminded him sharply, his voice rising. "I invited him so you and your brother and sister can be taken care of and don't have to worry about running a home, and so you all can have options when it comes to choosing a mate one day. You remember how Hal and Alice Cooper told you to stay away from Betty a few months ago?"

Jughead looked away.

"That's because when your mom walked out, everybody thought there must be something wrong with me, and that there also must be something wrong with you, Joaquin, and Jelly. Me marrying Kevin got all of us a clean slate. You do well in school, Jug, so I know you already figured that out." FP scowled at him. "Kevin's the reason Betty can now talk to you on the telephone, or why you can take her out to the pictures without having to sneak around. Don't you forget that."

Jughead remained unimpressed. "He thinks he can just waltz in here and replace Mom, and that we're all going to thank him and completely forget about her ." His voice caught as he mentioned Gladys.

At the mention of his former wife, FP softened slightly. "Listen, I'm sorry your mom and I couldn't make things work. But she ain't coming back. She wouldn't be coming back even if Kevin wasn't here. He's not preventing you from seeing your mom. She made the choice to leave."

"Still doesn't mean I have to like Kevin," Jughead insisted, and FP's sympathy for him evaporated, even as Kevin's pleas for patience with Jughead echoed in his mind..

Gritting his teeth, he forced down an angry retort at his son's stubbornness. "Would you at least come inside?"

Jughead shook his head adamantly. "I'm staying out here."

FP rolled his eyes. "Suit yourself. But don't think you'll be allowed to keep this up when the Andrews come for dinner on Saturday."

Preparations for the dinner party continued. By the time Thursday rolled around, the pantry, cupboards, and icebox had been thoroughly scrubbed and restocked, and the good china, the special set Gladys had only used for company, was brought forth to be cleaned.

"I think the menu on Saturday night will be beef Wellington with roast potatoes and glazed carrots, cornbread on the side, and then blueberry lemon cake for dessert," Kevin informed him, consulting a list. "I have everything I need, including the blueberry preserves."

"Sounds good to me," FP replied honestly. "Fred told me to tell you that his family will bring the drinks, by the way. I think they said they'll be bringing a crate of Coca-Cola and some specialty coffee for after dinner."

Kevin smiled, his green eyes sparkling. "Terrific. This is all shaping up splendidly, don't you think?"

FP knew he was referring to the dinner with the Andrews, but he couldn't resist imaging that Kevin was referring to their union in general, which he personally thought was going mostly well, considering the unusual circumstances. The Alpha part of him was very pleased that his Omega had so readily taken to his home and started transforming it into theirs , that he was making it their dwelling a shared place. It demonstrated investment in their marriage, permanence, and that was exactly what FP wanted.

He wanted Kevin for a mate. He wanted him to be a part of the family, to be comfortable with all of his children. And yet, problems remained, from the matter of Jughead's dislike of Kevin to the chance Kevin had married him for unrevealed motives, a possibility he still wanted to ignore, but knew he wouldn't be able to wish away forever.

"Yeah," FP said, trying convince himself that he believed it, even as he gathered Kevin into his arms to kiss him soundly. "Yeah, I really think so."

Could this really work? FP wondered even as he held Kevin close. Could he really be taking up with the sheriff's son, and the sheriff's son taking up with him? He found himself desperately hoping, in a way that he hadn't for anything in a long time, for it to be true.

And yet, even as much as he wanted Kevin and himself to work out, he couldn't help a nagging doubt that something else entirely was in store for them.

* * *

 **A/N:**

Poor Jughead. He's still hurting from losing his mom. Will he and Kevin ever manage to get along?

If you have any thoughts on this chapter, or anything you'd like to see in future chapters, please let me know! I'm Maeve of Winter on Tumblr and Dreamwidth, and WhimsicalNixie on LJ, should you like to follow me.


	9. Chapter 9

If FP had one complaint about Kevin, it was that he didn't stay in bed as long as he would have liked in the mornings.

When Gladys had gone, the absence of contact had been the first thing FP had truly missed about their relationship. The sudden lack of touch and warmth, the absence of the comfort of knowing there would be someone lying in bed beside him. He'd hoped he would be able to have that again once he married Kevin—hell, the hope of gaining it back had been part of FP's reasons for marrying him—and to some extent, he did. But Kevin seemed to be starting a habit of going to bed late, staying up to read or mend clothing after putting Jellybean to bed, and FP found himself lying in bed alone more often than not. Kevin also woke up before FP to prepare breakfast, leaving them no time to enjoy the morning together. By the time they'd been living together for a week, FP was already wishing Kevin would change his late-to-bed, early-to-rise ways.

Walking downstairs on Saturday morning, FP was prepared to bring up the topic, but was taken aback by the presence of a stylishly dressed and perfectly coiffed woman sipping coffee at the kitchen table.

"Penny," he said wearily. "Isn't it a little bit early in the morning for this type of social call?"

Penny Peabody arched a blonde eyebrow at him. "It's urgent information, FP. I understand that you'd rather be playing house than handling the Serpents these days, but the matter is of some importance. Besides," she toasted him with her coffee mug, "if I hadn't arrived during breakfast, I might not have had the chance to enjoy your wife's generous hospitality. He's simply _lovely_ , by the way."

"How kind of you to say," Kevin said politely, walking from the stove to hand FP his own cup of coffee.

FP didn't accept it, not right away. Instead, he put the coffee on the table and pulled Kevin into a firm kiss, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him flush against his chest, pushing his tongue into his mouth. He could sense Penny's eyes on them and was glad for it; this display was for her, so she could relay his actions to the rest of the Serpents and let them know just how much FP cared for Kevin as his wife and mate. He didn't give a damn if any of his gang approved of his remarriage; he'd done it for his family, not for them. To emphasize the point, he sent Penny a challenging look once he and Kevin broke apart. But Penny just gazed back at him, her expression deeply unimpressed.

"Let me get you your breakfast," Kevin told FP. "Sit down and relax."

He walked over to the stove and began moving pots and pans around with a series of clatters, and Penny used the din to cover her words as she leaned in to speak FP.

"So it's true," she remarked as he sat down. "You really did let yourself be snagged by the sheriff's kid. Wouldn't have thought you would fall for that."

"We reached an agreement," FP said testily. "I knew what I was doing."

Penny snorted at that. "Yeah, right. All you knew was that you'd being getting laid if you married again. You're being hoodwinked, and you'd be able to see it if you weren't so busy dragging him off to the sack."

FP was about to snap at her, but at that moment Kevin brought over two plates filled with food, setting one in front of Penny and the other in front of FP, before walking back to the stove and busying himself there.

"Thanks, Kevin," FP said, shooting a warning glare at Penny, who merely shrugged and dug into her breakfast. "What brings you here this morning?"

She heaved an aggrieved sigh. "Can't you wait until I've finished my pancakes?"

"Couldn't you have waited to visit until later today?" he asked pointedly.

Penny shrugged. "Fair enough. I've come to tell you that I've discovered some of the 'shine still owners Perkins has approached about leaving us to do business with him. So far, It's the Widow Wyndham, Eduardo and Gloria Lopez, and the Chisholms. And there's no doubt more." She grimaced. "Perkins is offering a better cut than we do—sixty percent to the still owners rather than our fifty percent."

"Dammit," FP muttered, rubbing at his forehead. That left him between a rock and a hard place. He couldn't give more than fifty percent without it appearing to the gang that he were going soft and were no longer fit to be leader. And, FP realized with a sinking heart, his abrupt marriage to a Keller had already raised their suspicions. No way could he lose any more ground with his Serpents. But they wouldn't be able to keep their suppliers if Perkins was offering them a better deal. Here he was, flaunting his marriage to Penny, only for it to come back and bite him in the ass.

He groaned aloud. "This couldn't have come at a worse time."

"Sort of throws some cold water on your little game of playing house, doesn't it?" Penny commented.

FP raised his head to glare at her, but was distracted by Kevin's voice.

"Don't fret," he instructed them, coming over to join them at the table. "This can be resolved."

"Oh?" Penny inquired, sending a skeptical glance at FP. "Do you know a lot about running moonshine?"

"No," Kevin admitted freely. "But I used to be president of my class, so I know a little about managing people."

Though amused and a touch suspicious, FP was impressed by his wife's spirit. "Fine. Let's hear it."

"This should be good," Penny muttered, foregoing the conversation to return to her breakfast.

Kevin turned to FP. "In these situations, I find it best to look at the problem, at what you have already have, and what you need."

"The problem is that Perkins is trying to buy out our suppliers," FP said flatly. "We have them now, but we need to keep them if we're gonna stay in the 'shine business."

Kevin nodded. "Right. But you also have something that Perkins doesn't: a connection. You've had an agreement with these still owners for years, correct?"

FP shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

"So you're more reliable to them than some dipstick from Pembrooke they don't know froma stranger," Kevin explained patiently. "These people know you. They know you make good on your promises. So why not make more promise to them to make sure you look better than Perkins?"

FP eyed him with interest. "Go on."

"You need to think about what the still owners need," Kevin continued. "What can you give them, besides money? Well, the Lopez family runs that restaurant in town. What if you," he nodded at Penny, "convinced your law firm to start using that restaurant for business dinners and events? I'll bet Perkins wouldn't deign to eat there. He probably prefers Pembrooke's more elaborate cuisine. But if you can promise them business in addition to the moonshine profit, and they know you're good for it, they might decide to stick by you."

FP blinked. "That . . . that actually might work," he realized. His mind was racing. "I know Wyndham's car has been giving her problems. Joaquin took a look at it for her last month and said it was on its last legs. If we could get a new car for her and give her a good price on it . . ."

"And the Chisholms are struggling to find a way to finance their son Adam's college tuition when he goes away this fall," Kevin noted. "You could call in a favor from Mayor McCoy and see if she can find some sort of scholarship for him. The Chisholms certainly wouldn't be quick to forget if you did."

"Maybe," FP said, rubbing his chin in thought. He didn't like the idea of being in debt to Sierra, but he would take whatever measures he had to if it meant getting his 'shine business back under control.

"Like I said," Kevin replied. "It's about how you manage people." He rose from the table. "Excuse me. I need to get the muffins out of the oven."

"Convenient, isn't it?" Penny asked him in an undertone as Kevin moved to take out the muffins.

"What is?" FP asked, torn away from his thoughts on regaining the owners' loyalty.

"That he just so happens to be giving all this advice on what to do with the Serpents," Penny answered. "You can't deny that it's a little bit too coincidental that you're suddenly facing these problems, but he somehow has all the answers. Answers that he claims he got from," her voice dripped with incredulity, " _being class president_."

FP scowled at her. "Can't he do anything right by you?" He ignored the traitor voice in his head telling him that Penny had a good point.

"He sure can. His cooking is excellent," Penny said as Kevin walked over and handed her a platter of the breakfast pastries. "Thanks for the muffins, Kevin. Fangs and I will be sure to enjoy them." With that, she stood and walked to the front door, taking the muffins with her. "And now I'll be on my way."

"I'll walk you out," FP said, standing as well.

"If anyone asks, I'll cover for you," Penny said lowly as they moved to the hall. "I'll say you're trying to con the sheriff with Kevin, not the other way around. But for the love of Christ, FP, try to see reason. It's obvious he's up to something."

"I know what I'm doing," he informed her irritatedly, annoyed at her persistent doubts, as well as his own.

Though he planned to follow Penny out the door, his plans were interrupted by the shrill of the telephone that stood on a small table in the front hall.

 _Who the hell was calling so early?_ FP wondered as he reached for the receiver, watching Penny as she sashayed out to her sleek roadster.

"Jones here," he answered tersely.

"Why, FP," Alice Cooper's poisonously honeyed tones greeted him. "It's been some time since I've had the pleasure."

Vague irritation surged through FP at the disingenuous words, and he didn't hesitate to call her on her insincerity. "Sure has been, hasn't it? Which was your doing, given that you told Betty to stay away from Jughead after Gladys left."

Alice was not shaken. "You can hardly blame me for being cautious. After all, your Omega walking out of you is hardly any type of endorsement of your abilities as an Alpha. It's only natural I would worry about your son being similarly lax in his duties. However, I've now heard that you have a new Omega, and I'd like to accept your invitation and meet him."

"My 'invitation'?" FP questioned skeptically.

Alice's voice oozed condescension. "For heaven's sake, FP, don't you remember your own schedule? No wonder Gladys left you. But no matter. We'll be at your house at six sharp for dinner tonight. Ta for now."

She hung up the phone, leaving nothing but the dial ringing in FP's ears and a suspicion growing in his mind.

He returned the receiver to his cradle just as Kevin walked into the hall. Instantly, he noticed the look on FP's face and rushed to him.

"What is it?" Kevin asked, worry in his usually composed tone. "Did something happen to Dad or Mom or the girls?" Distress gleamed in his blue eyes.

Anger sparked within FP at the anxiety the situation had brought to Kevin, and he quickly reassured him. "It's not your family," he told him, taking him into his arms and automatically releasing a soothing scent to calm his Omega. "Don't worry. Everything's fine with them."

Kevin looked up at him in surprise, and FP himself was rather taken aback as well. His pulse quickened as he realized just how naturally his Alpha instincts were resurfacing where his Omega was concerned.

But then Kevin complied, reacting as an Alpha would expect, tucking his head beneath FP's neck and gently nuzzling against him.

"You're so tense," he noted softly. "What happened, FP? Who were you speaking to on the telephone?"

While FP's temper had been momentarily soothed by the embrace of his Omega, the reminder of his conversation with Alice had his ire rising once more.

"I think Jughead might have invited some unexpected guests to dinner tonight without letting us know," FP said, reluctantly detaching himself from Kevin's arms. "Think you can make enough to feed another four people?"

"I'd need someone to pick up some more items at the grocer's," Kevin said. "But otherwise, the arrangements shouldn't be a problem. Who else will be here?"

"Alice and Hal Cooper, and their daughters, Betty and Polly," FP responded. "If you remember, Betty is Jughead's girl."

Kevin nodded. "Of course. You know, for dinner we could set up all the kids in the kitchen and us adults could take the dining room. Just so there's less of a crowd."

"You'd get my vote for it," FP said, turning in the direction of the main staircase. "I'm going to wake Jughead and Joaquin. They can help you with whatever you need for tonight."

"Don't be too hard of Jughead," Kevin cautioned him. "If you have to be stern with him, it can wait till tomorrow. It would be best if he were in a good mood to meet our guests tonight."

FP snorted as he climbed the stairs. "Hon, if he doesn't give a damn about our feelings, I don't see why we need to tiptoe around his."

Without wasting any time, he barged into Jughead's room and ripped the covers away from where his son was lying in the bed. Jughead gave a muffled groan of protest, rolling over to bury his face in the pillow.

"Did you invite the Coopers to our dinner with the Andrews without telling your mother orI because you wanted to embarrass us?" FP demanded.

"So what if I did?" Jughead grumbled, sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "You don't think Kevin would like more people to show off in front of?"

FP fought the urge to shout at him and instead spoke through gritted teeth. "I think, knowing how long Alice Cooper can hold a grudge, that if she and her family showed up here tonight expecting a dinner we weren't able to give to them, she would forbid Betty from seeing you all over again. And then where would you be? Right back to having to sneak around so you and Betty can see each other, that's where."

"Is this the part where you tell me how lucky we are because Kevin saved us from living in disgrace?" Jughead challenged him.

"No," FP told him curtly with a set jaw. "It's the part where I tell you to get up and get dressed and to wake up your brother and tell him to do the same. If he asks why, feel free to explain why you choose to cause your mother a helluva lot of extra work and worry." Privately, he knew he was much more concerned about the matter than Kevin, who had taken it in stride. "And then you and Joaquin are going to be Kevin's helpers during the rest of the day to make sure everything's ready for tonight. If Joaquin has problem with it, make sure to tell him how exactly you got all of us into this mess."

Refusing to hear any of Jughead's protests, he turned on his heel and went back downstairs, where Kevin laid a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"He probably just didn't think about what would happen," Kevin suggested as he rubbed up and down FP's arm. "If he'd known how embarrassing it would be for everyone for the Coopers to arrive here as guests without us having prepared for them, I don't think he would have done it."

FP looked at him impatiently. "Kevin, how naïve are you? That's exactly what he wanted. He wanted you to be humiliated in front of all of our guests. That's why he invited the Coopers without telling us—he wanted you to look like an awful host." He groaned, burying his face in his hands. "Our own son, plotting behind our backs. Though he certainly does have a talent for it, doesn't he?" he added thoughtfully. "That kid knows how to maneuver people when he wants."

"He's very intelligent," Kevin agreed, a note of pride in his voice. "And as long as I have him and Joaquin helping pitching in with preparations, everything at the dinner should be fine."

"You have more faith than me," FP grumbled, even as he gave Kevin a kiss on the forehead. "I think it's shaping up to be a disaster."

* * *

But to FP's surprise and relief, the dinner mostly went well. They followed Kevin's suggestion, and had the kids stationed in the kitchen while the adults relaxed and conversed in the dining room. Even Alice's numerous attempts to stir up trouble—first by bringing a bottle of whiskey as a "present" despite knowing FP had stopped drinking (Kevin thanked her graciously but then discreetly sent it home with the Andrews) and then by making numerous unsolicited observations on FP and Kevin's marriage.

"You know, I can't help but find it odd," she remarked, fixing her gaze onto Kevin. "That your parents would approve of such a match." She sent a pointed look at FP. "After all, your husband's previous marriage—"

"Dear, won't you have some more wine?" Hal Cooper asked her.

"I'm fine, Hal. Don't interrupt." Alice frowned at him before turning back to Kevin. "What on earth convinced them to allow you to marry FP, of all people?"

"Kevin, would you like me to help you with dessert?" Mary Andrews quickly offered.

Fred swiftly followed her lead of trying to distract from Alice's bluntness. "Yeah, we should get started with that. Wait till you all try that Colombian coffee I brought. It's terrific stuff, truly."

Kevin gave them both a smile. "Thank you, Fred and Mary. I'll start on dessert in just a minute. But first I want to speak with Alice." He turned to her, his tone level but firm. "I understand FP marrying me was a surprise to many. But regardless, we are married, and we are accordingly loyal to each other. And I won't let anyone speak ill of him for his past mistakes, not when he's taken pains to make amends," he added firmly. Then his voice became cordial again. "With that said, Alice, would you like coffee and cake? I believe it's time for dessert."

But for whatever awkwardness the adults encountered, all the kids seemed to have a wonderful time. Jellybean was delighted to spend time with three new people and show off her most recent dress to them. And though Jughead has started off the evening in a surly mood, the presence of his best friend and girlfriend seemed to cheer him up immensely. In particular, Polly and Betty seemed to be very grateful for the invitation.

"This was so much fun!" Polly said gratefully at the end of the evening, as the guests were loading themselves into their cars. "Thank you so much for having us!"

"This bash was fab!" Betty enthused, giving FP an impulsive hug, much to his discomfort.

"It's nothing," FP said, holding himself stiffly, unsure of how he should react. "Come by any time." He would bet anything the two girls were desperate for any opportunity to escape out from under their mother's thumb.

Kevin saw his reaction to Betty's familiarity and cast him an amused glance, but instead of coming to his rescue, focused on detaching Jellybean from her piggyback ride on Archie's shoulders.

"All right, Jelly, leave Archie alone," he instructed the little girl. "He and his parents need to be getting home now."

Jellybean reluctantly complied and waved goodbye at Archie. "Can you bring Vegas over to play with Hot Dog next time?"

"I certainly can," Archie assured her, much to her enthusiasm. He turned to FP and Kevin and shook both their hands before joining his parents in the car. "Thanks, Mr. Jones, Mrs. Jones. This really was a blast."

"We're glad you enjoyed yourself," Kevin said kindly.

They watched their guests depart in their before turning back to walk to the house. FP wrapped an arm around Kevin's shoulders.

"That wasn't as awful as it could have been," he said, before realizing the tactlessness of his remark. "Not that you didn't do everything you could," he hurried to add. "But with Alice and Jughead—"

"You're right," Kevin affirmed. "It did go well. And Jughead and Joaquin were a big help." he sent FP a sidelong glance. "In fact, Jughead did such a good job helping out that I don't think we should hold his invitation to the Coopers against him."

FP rolled his eyes, stopping so he could turn to face Kevin. "Is this how it's going to be?" he demanded. "Are all of my attempts to raise my children with some discipline going to be undermined by you?"

"I don't think I'm undermining you." Kevin was unfazed. "We gave him a punishment by making him help me, and he did good with it. As far as I'm concerned, he's made up for his inconsiderate behavior."

"Fine," FP said with great reluctance. "Let's tell him now."

They reentered the house just in time to say goodnight to Jellybean before Joaquin put her to bed. Then they found Jughead in the kitchen rinsing off the dishes.

He glanced up as they entered. "Oh. Hey."

"Hey yourself," FP said gruffly. He nodded at Kevin. "Your mother and I were just discussing your punishment for deliberately inviting the Coopers without telling us. And I decided that your mother should have the final say."

Jughead turned to Kevin, defiance clear on his face.

In response, Kevin only smiled softly. "And I've decided that since you were such a great help today, you need no punishment. Just keep us informed next time, please."

"Hmph." Jughead turned back to the dishes.

FP was about to scold him for not thanking Kevin, but his wife dragged him into the hallway and toward the staircase to their bedroom.

"Leave him be," Kevin told him gently. "I'll stay and help clean up for a few minutes, then we'll all go to bed. The rest can wait till tomorrow."

"You let me know if he doesn't clean up his act." FP scowled. "Bad enough you have to go soft on him. He should at least have some manners where you're concerned."

"Give him time," Kevin reminded him. He leaned in and gave FP a deep kiss. "Go upstairs and keep our bed warm." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "And be ready for me when I get there in a few minutes."

"Will do," FP promised lasciviously

As he climbed the stairs, he was suddenly overcome with weariness from the day's events, and Penny's warnings about Kevin flashed through his mind. Something in FP's chest twisted as he thought of her words. He knew he couldn't ignore the issue forever, no matter how much he wanted to, but he couldn't act just yet. He didn't want to ruin the budding relationship he and Kevin had. Or the one he thought they had.

But when Kevin arrived a short time later, he pushed it all out of his mind, concentrating on nothing but their mating.

* * *

 **A/N:**

If you have any thoughts on this chapter, or anything you'd like to see in future chapters, please let me know! I'm Maeve of Winter on Tumblr and Dreamwidth, and WhimsicalNixie on LJ, should you like to follow me.


	10. Chapter 10

When the next week began, FP didn't waste any time following Kevin's advice and using what the Serpents knew of their moonshine suppliers to gain leverage over Perkins. Of course, he also put out word to find and destroy any new stills Perkins himself may have been personally operating, but that was purely business.

By Friday, the situation appeared to be back under his control, and FP stopped in at the Whyte Wyrm for the first time since he'd married Kevin. He good-naturedly handled the razzing from the guys about being whipped and gave just as good back at them. No one mentioned anything in regards to Kevin being one of the Keller family; it was likely that Penny and Fangs warned them away from doing so.

Penny brought more information to him regarding Perkins's 'shine venture.

"He's got a cabin outside of Midvale," she reported. "Right smack in the middle of a flood plain. It's a damn fool place for 'shine, but I don't think an amateur like him would know that. He might be setting stills there soon, too."

FP snorted. "This idiot, huh? At this rate, we won't even have to do anything about that. We can just sit back and let Mother Nature do the work for us." He signalled the bartender. "Thanks for the information, Pen. Let me get you another drink."

All in all, FP was in a fairly good mood when he returned to the house that evening, which quickly vanished when he found two of his children in a panic and the front living room window shattered. A heavy brick lay inside, surrounded by shards of glass, and the icy winter wind blasted throughout the home.

"What happened?" FP demanded as he barrelled into the kitchen.

Jughead was there, sitting rigidly at the kitchen table, clutching a fire poker in a white-knuckled grip. Jellybean was huddled against him, her dark eyes wide and scared.

"Someone drove up and threw a brick through the window," Jughead told him, anger apparent in his voice. "They drove away—they never even stopped, only slowed down—but Kevin ran out to his car to follow them, and Joaquin went with him."

Anger and worry surged through FP, and his fists clenched as his mind raced to the most obvious conclusion. David Perkins had taken the conflict one step forward and made a move against FP's family.

He took a deep breath, determined to control himself in front of his children. "Kevin just left you alone? Didn't he even tell you to lock the doors?"

"I didn't think to," Jughead admitted with an ashamed expression.

FP clenched his jaw. "He should have told you."

A small cry escaped from Jellybean, and with a surge of guilt, FP realized there were tears trickling down her face. He rushed to reassure her.

"Oh, honey, it's okay." He took out a chair, sat down, and pulled her into his lap. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"I'm scared," the little girl choked out, pressing her face against FP's neck, her warm tears dripping down onto his collarbone. "What's going to happen to Kevin and Joaquin?"

"Nothing, Jelly. Nothing at all. They'll be back in a few minutes, you'll see." FP's stomach twisted as he realized what he said might not be true, but he pushed the possibility out of his mind.

Kevin and Joaquin will come home , he told himself firmly. They'll come home, and they'll be fine.

Realizing Jellybean wasn't his only child in need of comfort, FP reached out and gripped Jughead's shoulder.

"You did a great job, Jug," he told him fiercely. "I'm glad you're here with us."

Jughead nodded, but since he still looked uncertain, FP shifted Jellybean to one leg and pulled his son to sit on the other one. He curled an arm protectively over Jughead's back and Jughead leaned against his shoulder. FP could feel him trembling, and he released a soothing Alpha scent, letting his children know that their pack Alpha was there to take care of them.

For several minutes he remained that way, embracing his children, until he heard a car pull up.

"Stay here," he warned his children before quickly making his way to the front door. As he moved down the hall, he could hear car doors slamming shut, and he could recognize Joaquin and Kevin's voices.

FP didn't hesitate to walk out on the front porch and down the steps, meeting his son and wife halfway. Joaquin was closest, so FP pulled him into a hug first, and Kevin hung back, simply studying FP with an unreadable expression.

When the embrace was finished, FP stepped back. "Go inside and take care of your brother and sister," he told his son. "See if there's anything they need."

Joaquin nodded and complied, and FP waited until he had vanished into the house before turning to Kevin, anger and worry still surging through him.

"You left them?" he demanded. "You left Jellybean and Jughead alone when you knew there was danger? And you brought Joaquin with you, too?"

Kevin's green eyes flashed with anger, but his voice was carefully controlled when he replied. "I had to make a split second decision, and I decided to try to follow the people who had made an attack against our family. Joaquin wouldn't listen to me when I told him to stay put. I didn't want to bring him, but I didn't have time to argue."

"You never should have gone chasing after them in the first place," FP bit out. "You put yourself in danger by running after them and put the kids in danger by leaving them on their own."

"They were already in danger," Kevin returned sharply. "There was a brick thrown through our window. If one of the kids was in that room and the brick hit them in the head, they could have been killed."

"All the more reason for you to stay there to protect them!" FP seethed. "What if the brick was just a distraction to lure you out of the house, or there had been a second attack planned all along? By leaving Jughead and Jellybean alone, you might have played right into their hands!"

Kevin's features tightened at that remark, and FP saw him swallow. It was clear that Kevin hadn't considered that idea, but then again, why would he have? After all, involvement with a gang was completely new to him.

When Kevin spoke again, it was through gritted teeth. "Instead of blaming me for this, maybe you should reconsider your involvement with these types of people. Given how distressing the situation seems to be for you."

FP snorted, folding his arms over his chest. "You sound like your father."

The words were barely out of his mouth when the sounds of a police siren drifted through the air, and, off in the distance, FP could see that a police car was speeding nearer and nearer.

"You called him?" FP whirled to glare at Kevin.

"A crime has taken place," Kevin replied coolly. "I had to make sure the police were notified."

FP just let out a long sigh as the police car skidded to a halt in front of the house, and Sheriff Tom Keller and one of his deputies jumped out. Instantly, Tom rushed over to Kevin.

"Are you all right?" he demanded, worry and anger apparent in his voice as he scanned Kevin to ascertain he was free from injury. "And Jellybean, Jughead, and Joaquin—are they all okay?"

With a start, FP realized Tom's tone did not sound unlike his own; as different as the two men were, they both cared deeply about their family. He did, however, notice that he'd been left off the sheriff's list of loved ones for whom he was concerned.

"I'm fine," Kevin was quick to assure him. "And the children are fine, too."

Tom nodded once. "You said your home had been vandalized?"

"Let me show you," Kevin said, ignoring FP and instead guiding his father into the house.

Before he followed, the sheriff turned to motion to his deputy to come along, but when he did, he tossed FP a look of deep dislike. And before he left a half-hour later, he made his feelings on the matter clear to FP.

"Joaquin and Kevin were both able to give me a good description of the vehicle," Tom told him as they walked back to his car, the deputy following several paces behind. "But you're sure you don't know anyone who might have it out for you?"

"You know me, Tommy boy," FP drawled. "I try to get along with everybody."

Tom stared hard at him for several moments before shaking his head. "Would you really never be willing to give this up, FP? Not even for the sake of your family? For God's sake, wasn't it enough for you to lose one wife?"

The stress of the evening's events had taken its toll, and FP's temper flared.

"Kevin chose me," he reminded Tom fiercely. "Is that what really bothers you? Knowing that your boy rather would be living with me than with his family?"

"He didn't choose you . He choose Riverdale," Tom informed him flatly. "The only reason Kevin married you was for the good of the town. Don't forget that."

With that, he climbed into the police car. The deputy did likewise, and FP stood outside and watched them go, the winter chill doing little to ease the sting of Tom's words.

The marriage of himself and Kevin was built on a mutual agreement, a bargain. He'd known all along that he wouldn't have been Kevin's first choice (nor anyone else's) if the circumstances were different.

And yet, he resented the reminder. It annoyed him deeply when anyone, be it Penny, Fangs, or Tom, pointed out that the marriage he was enjoying was a charade. Penny and Fangs thought Kevin was reporting to his father. His father thought Kevin got stuck in a marriage he didn't want in order to secure a future for the town. While there was evidence for the former, the latter was doubtless in its certainty. Why would Kevin have wanted him?

With a sigh, FP turned and mounted the porch steps, trudging back to the front door.

If he were being honest with himself, he liked being married to Kevin. It was not only a hell of a lot easier to have a second parent in the household, but the days didn't seem so challenging, so cold and lonely, with a mate at his side.

And he didn't like the thought that Kevin resented their marriage as much as FP treasured it.

FP stood on the porch, waiting for the taillights on the sherriff's car to fade into the distance, before going inside and punching in Penny's phone number.

"Send word to the gang," he told her when she answered. "We wait till late tonight, and then we burn the Perkins department store to the ground."

* * *

Dinner was a quiet affair with little energy or conversation. Jughead and Joaquin ate quickly before going out to meet friends. Jellybean seemed to recognize the tension between FP and Kevin, glancing worriedly back and forth between them several times, but Kevin quickly distracted her after dinner by showing her some dresses he'd altered for her. Later on, they put her to bed together, remaining carefully civil with each other when they did.

Afterward, Kevin occupied himself in the kitchen, taking care of the dishes for Jughead so that he could enjoy an evening out. He was still there when FP went up their room and began to prepare for bed. Though he waited a half hour, Kevin didn't join him, and when he returned downstairs to check on him, he found him reading in the family room.

"Hey." FP said awkwardly, trying to keep his voice low so not to startle him. "You coming to bed?"

"In a few minutes," Kevin replied, not looking up at him, instead just flipping to the next page in his book. His voice was level on the surface, but FP could pick up on hints of strain. It was clear that he was still upset about their exchange earlier in the evening.

An apology was in order here, FP realized. Dammit. He wasn't particularly good at apologies.

He rubbed at the back of his neck in an attempt to ease his tension. It didn't matter that he still thought he was right, or that he'd been speaking in the heat of the moment; he needed to clear the air. His pride and stubbornness had lost him one marriage. He couldn't let it interfere with another.

Biting back a sigh, FP walked over and joined Kevin on the sofa, sitting down next to him but not right up against him.

"Listen," he began awkwardly. Admitting when he was wrong had never been one of his talents. "I'm sorry that I yelled. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just—" he exhaled deeply. "I was panicked. I came home and found Jughead and Jellybean, and they were scared, and I was worried for you and Joaquin, and I just lost my temper."

A few heartbeats passed in silence before Kevin responded, and there were several cracks in his usually composed tone. "You were right to be angry. I made a fool of myself, charging off like that. I never should have let any of it happen." His next intake of breath was shaky and sounded oddly clogged.

Startled, FP immediately lifted Kevin's chin to look at him directly and found several tears streaking down his face. Though Kevin wrenched his face away, FP was already wrapping a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"I didn't mean to upset you," he repeated, pulling Kevin close, but not so tightly that he couldn't pull away if he wanted. "Listen, don't be sad, sweetheart. We all got through all right. We don't need to worry."

Kevin looked up at him, impatiently brushing aside his tears. "It's not that. It's just that this—all of this—keeps going wrong." He gave a helpless shrug. "I sacrificed everything to marry you, to save the town, but I keep making mistakes. Jughead doesn't like me, I put all three of the kids in harm's way, and I know my dad is worried about me . . ." he buried his face in his hands. "I just can't seem to do anything right."

"Hey, hey, you're all right," FP hurried to reassure him, releasing a soothing Alpha scent to relax his Omega. He could smell Kevin's distress, and the protective Alpha within urged him to ensure that his Omega immediately be comforted. "You're doing fine with the kids. They're all safe, aren't they? And you said yourself that Jughead just needs time to adjust."

Kevin shook his head, and FP was thrown to find his usually calm expression absolutely distraught, jaw clenched to halt sobs and fresh tears sliding down his smooth face. "This just doesn't seem to be working, and I just don't know why ."

Guilt his surged through him at his wife's obvious pain, and FP hugged him tighter, tucking Kevin's head beneath his neck so he could breathe in his Alpha scent.

"I didn't know," he murmured, self-reproach coursing through him. "I didn't know you were so unhappy. I thought we were working all right, if that counts at all."

"I'm not unhappy," Kevin replied, chuckling slightly through his tears. "Being married to you was something I'd been hoping for. But living with with a new family, taking on so many responsibilities, and now some bastards nearly hurting our children—it can be overwhelming."

A mix of emotions raced through FP at Kevin's words. Pride and contentment at how Kevin referred to the kids as "our children." Relief that Kevin wasn't as miserable as FP had feared. Confusion about his remark about FP—he'd actually wanted to marry FP?

"You'd been hoping to marry me?" he repeated, bewildered. " Why? "

Gently prying himself free of FP's embrace, Kevin pulled back to look at him, an uncommon shyness in his gaze.

"Well," he began hesitantly. "I told you that I was president of my class right?"

"Yeah." FP offered him a grin, trying to keep the mood light to encourage him. "That's how you got to have such good advice about running 'shine, right?"

Kevin's lips turning up slightly in a smile at FP's comment, but it quickly vanished. "I wasn't just class president. I was involved in a whole bunch of clubs, committees, sports—you name it and I was there. Honor roll student, too."

FP was puzzled. "What's bad about any of that?"

"Expectations," Kevin said simply, using his palm to swipe away the last tears on his cheeks. "I was in the eleventh when I was still in high school, and people were always asking me what I had planned once I graduated, what job I'd like to have, where I'd go to college. Everyone and their mother had opinions on where I should go, what I should do. Meanwhile, I had no idea what I wanted except that I didn't want to disappoint anyone. I was terrified of letting all of them down."

FP struggled to keep his expression neutral and not allow the frank disbelief to show on his features. Still, he couldn't help but think of all the problems he'd faced with own family: how he and Gladys had barely been able to scrape by when they were beginning their family, how for years Jughead had been stuck wearing Joaquin's hand-me-downs that were quick to become threadbare from being mended over and over again, how they'd struggled to afford gifts from Christmases and birthdays until just a few years ago.

In comparison, Kevin's worries seemed incredibly unimportant, barely like worries at all. But then, FP reminded himself, Kevin was very young. He often forgot that, but it had never been more apparent than now.

"So, when I heard about the Mayor's fears regarding your Serpents and the Lodge family, I saw an opportunity to avoid college altogether and be able to justify it with saying that it was for the good of the town." Kevin shrugged. "I leapt at the chance, since it was the escape I'd been looking for. That's why I went to Mayor McCoy and volunteered to marry you. I realized I had a way to disappoint everyone but make myself into a martyr in the process. I could drop out of high school, not go to college, and still look good for it."

For a moment, FP only sat there, absorbing Kevin's words and trying not to scoff at them, but in the end he was unable to hold back his laughter at the sheer pettiness of of his fears.

"Jesus Christ, Kevin," he said, shaking his head. "You were so worried about having a bright future ahead of you that you married me ? You had the life most kids your age would give anything to have. Hell, you know what I do would do to provide my children with the future you could have gotten for yourself?"

"Our children, you mean?" Kevin's voice had a note of coolness to it.

FP's amusement vanished as he realized his mistake, and he quickly took Kevin's hands in his. "I didn't mean that. I was just . . ." he shrugged, at a loss to explain himself. "I didn't expect those to be your reasons, that's all."

To his relief, Kevin relaxed, his eyes softening. "I know it appears trivial," he admitted. "They must seem like the most insignificant of matters. I had a loving family and a whole host of other advantages. But I just . . . I was so afraid of the future. I was so afraid I wouldn't be able to make anything of myself."

This was the part where he was supposed to say something comforting, FP knew. But given how far away and trifling Kevin's problems seemed to him, he was at a loss to come up with much reassurance. Still, he was compelled to make an effort.

"For what it's worth, I think you make a wonderful mother," FP offered, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

To his relief, Kevin accepted the contact as well as the compliment, leaning in to lay his head on FP's shoulder. "Thank you. And I think you're a fantastic father. It's how I knew I made the right choice by marrying you. You had a reputation, sure, but when I saw how much you loved the kids, I knew you were all right."

The warnings from Fangs and Penny flashed through FP's mind, though he finally felt he could put them at ease now that he knew some of Kevin's reasoning. Still, he wanted certainty.

"Did I really look good in comparison to just graduating and moving forward?" It was a question he was honestly wondering. "Seems like you took a pretty big gamble, especially given what people were saying about me once Gladys left."

"It was risky at the time," Kevin acknowledged. "It could have gone very wrong for me if you hadn't turned out to be such a good man."

FP snorted, his mind running through everything he'd done to become leader of the Serpents. "You think I'm a good man?"

Kevin smiled at him. "I do."

Relief surged through FP, and now that he was almost entirely sure that Kevin did, on some level, want to be with him, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Hell, even Penny and Fangs's insinuations seemed distant and less likely now that Kevin had a more concrete reason to marry him.

Drawing Kevin closer, he kissed his forehead and embraced him for a moment, before standing and tugging his wife up along with him.

"Come upstairs with me," he invited him. "I might not be a good man now, but let me show you that I could be."

That night, he held Kevin tightly in his arms, soothing him and cuddling him, making sure his mate was warm and comfortable. When he fell asleep, he took great satisfaction in Kevin being there beside him.


	11. Chapter 11

Intent on keeping his word to Kevin, on the first warm, sunny day in March, FP set about repainting the front porch, corralling Joaquin and Jughead into helping him. The two boys needed surprisingly little convincing and set about the work with no complaint.

First they laid down a coat of primer before adding two coats of the steel blue paint and then going back to do the trim in cranberry red. Between waiting for each coat of paint to dry, Kevin was there to spread out a picnic basket with platters of cookies and sandwiches and pitchers of lemonade so they could refresh themselves. He even provided buckets of water and dish towels to make sure they could wash off before eating.

"This is so much fun!" Jellybean exclaimed, situating her three new dolls (her latest prizes gleaned from Kevin's sisters) on the picnic blanket with them. "We should eat outside every night!" she proposed, looking around excitedly at her parents and brothers. "Wouldn't that be nice?"

FP grinned at her, pleased that his daughter was in good spirits. The six-year-old had been rather put out when she hadn't been allowed to paint the porch alongside her brothers, and he glad to see her happy again.

He reached out and tousled her dark hair. "Well, sweetheart, I don't know if we can eat outside every night. But next weekend, if it's nice again, how about we have another picnic out here?"

"Okay," Jellybean agreed, snuggling up against him.

FP dipped down to place a light kiss on her forehead and then turned to Kevin, who was curled up against his other side, and gave him a soft kiss as well. Kevin looked up at him fondly, the same contentedness FP felt comfortably settled in his stomach reflected in his green eyes.

After dinner, Kevin shooed them all into the family room to listen to programs on the wireless, insisting on taking over Jughead's dishwashing duties for him once more. While FP was half-tempted to object, not wanting Jughead to become used to Kevin completing his chores for him, he was in too good of a mood to spoil the pleasant evening with an argument. He allowed Kevin to take over for Jughead with only a reminder to his son to say thank you.

The night air was still chilly, and FP helped Joaquin start a fire in the fireplace before settling in to listen to the radio program. The kids all listened with rapt attention, all entranced by the tales of The Shadow , even though the boys had longed claimed to be too old for those kinds of stories.

Grinning to himself, FP stood to grab a cola from the icebox, casting a backwards glance at the sight of the kids clustered around the radio. A type of happiness, that true all-over, from head-to-toe good feeling, washed over him, combined with a sense of pride and relief that he'd managed to repair his family enough to get them back to this point.

But just as he was reveling in his accomplishments as he walked to the kitchen, he heard a familiar voice—Kevin's, he realized—speaking softly from the front hallway where the telephone stood on its table. And the words he heard instantly caught his attention. With a frown, he stood and listened.

" . . . don't think you should die on the hill of that department store, even with how devastating it was." Kevin was saying, his voice low. "After all, it was only the area that Lodge was going to buy that you were worried for, correct? The land sale has gone through. Construction has already started. We're fine. FP's never given a hint of wanting to renege."

There was a pause; the person on the other end of the line must have been speaking.

"Of course I recognize the consequences. I know the fire cost jobs. I know what its loss will do the town," Kevin informed whoever it was, both weariness and helplessness in his tone. "And I'm very sorry I wasn't able to prevent it. If I'd known he was planning do that, I would have either tried to stop him or tell you."

FP's stomach dropped, his happiness abruptly fading away. Kevin was reporting on him to someone.

Another pause as the other person spoke again.

"My father thinks that, too," Kevin said, a note of impatience entering his voice. "But matters will only get worse if I leave. Staying with him right now gives some stability to the situation."

While FP's pulse quickened at Kevin's words, he at first took some comfort in the knowledge that whoever Kevin was speaking to on the telephone, at least it wasn't Tom. However, it then occurred to him that if the other individual wasn't Tom, that meant multiple people were trying to convince Kevin to leave him.

His mood blackened further, but even in spite of the anger and dismay churning in his stomach, he remained as he was, determined to listen to as much of the conversation as he could.

Whatever the other person had to say must have exasperated Kevin, because his breath gusted out in a weary sigh. "At the moment, I can't even consider that. I'll remain where I am unless the situation changes significantly." Another pause. "Fine. Good night."

The heavy telephone receiver was slammed into its cradle with more force than strictly necessary, and then footsteps walked down the hall toward the kitchen where FP stood.

Everyone's doubts about Kevin, from Fred to Jughead to Fangs to Penny's, suddenly rushed back into FP's mind with horrible clarity, and now he was stung by the reminder of all the times he'd pushed aside his own misgivings.

Lord, he'd been incredibly stupid. He'd been so desperate to reassemble his fractured family, so happy that Kevin could fill the void in his life, that he'd ignored the incredibly obvious. Everyone else had seen the writing on the wall, and he had, too—he'd just wanted to pretend it would go away. And by doing so, he'd let himself be conned.

FP crossed his arms over his chest, waiting. When Kevin entered the room, he could feel a muscle in his jaw twitch, and he wasn't able to keep the accusation out of his voice.

"Who were you talking to just now?" Rage was evident in his tone, and Kevin tensed when he heard it, but with the ferocious pain and anger surging through him, FP barely cared.

For a long moment, Kevin only eyed him expressionlessly, but then he shrugged, as if suddenly casting off any reservations. "Exactly what you think it was."

The air whooshed out of FP's lungs like he'd just taken a suckerpunch to the gut, and a humorless bark of laughter escaped his throat as the despair that had been slowly creeping over him now began settling in. "So, that's it, huh? You've been talking out of one side of your mouth to me this whole time, and using the other to run back and sell me out to—" he jabbed a finger emphatically in the direction of the hallway telephone, "—whoever that was?"

Kevin's mouth tightened, but his voice remained carefully controlled when he spoke. "That was Mayor McCoy. She wanted to check in on me after the fire—which she knows you caused, by the way, even if no one has proof right now."

"And what?" FP spat, his temper rising with the hurt and outrage flooding through him. "You going to stay and get proof so that you and your old man can lock me up and throw away the key?"

"I'm going to stay to attempt to talk you out of anything else equally ill-advised," Kevin informed him, an edge of coolness creeping into his voice.

"And no doubt the moment I do, you'll run straight back to McCoy and tell her everything." FP's hands clenched into fists. "You must have taken me for a real fool, letting you into my home and my bed as easy as I did."

"What were you expecting?" Kevin questioned him bluntly. "You knew when you entered this arrangement with me that it had conditions. That was the entire reason this marriage happened . Of course Mayor McCoy was going to have me check up on you to make sure you were following the agreement."

Shaking his head in what he wished he was disbelief, FP was boiling with renewed anger at himself for being tricked so easily even in spite of Penny and Fangs's warnings. "So this is all my fault? Is that how it is?"

"It's simply reality, FP," Kevin replied, his voice remaining infuriatingly calm. "When you make a bargain, you're expected to followed through on the terms. And if you don't, the other party involved doesn't have any reason to make good on their promises, either." He sent FP a quizzical look. "I would have thought you'd known all of this. Especially since McCoy was the one to offer me to you."

For a moment, FP struggled to respond, momentarily too floored to form words. Evidently, not only he deluded himself into thinking Kevin's affection toward him was legitimate against cautioning both from himself and other people, but apparently not even Kevin himself had predicted he would buy into their charade of a loving marriage. Kevin hadn't even conned him; FP had conned himself.

And he'd been well and truly suckered, made into a complete idiot by his desperation to resolve his loneliness and guilt after Gladys had left him.

"You thought I knew?" he finally managed to scoff, staring at Kevin in incredulity. "You thought I knew you were spying on me? You thought that even with everything I did for you, everything we did together—" memories rushed through his mind, of holding Kevin after they lay in bed together after making love, of defending him to Penny, of pulling Kevin into his lap and kissing him and loving the feeling of the warmth of his body, "—that I did that knowing you were working against me?"

"I'm not working against you," Kevin said flatly. "For Christ's sake, I was just defending you to Mayor McCoy. She wants me to leave you. I said I wouldn't, because you technically haven't gone against the agreement we made."

FP didn't think his heart could sink any further or that his pain could rise any further, but somehow, what Kevin had to say brought on both.

"So, then, this really is just a business deal to you?" FP's throat suddenly felt tight, and he had to swallow to force down a rising lump. "What about all you said about how happy you were to be married to me? About how it was an escape from your oh-so-terrible life of your parents wanting you to go to college? Was that just a lie, too?"

"It was the truth," Kevin replied quietly. "Just a specific selection of it."

The response was such a typical excuse, the kind of explanation supposedly good people came up with all the time to convince themselves they were better people in theory than they were in practice, that FP laughed. He threw back his head and laughed good and hard, his rage and grief flowing out of him, barely caring that when he finally stopped, the wireless in the living room had been switched off and now the house was utterly silent. He didn't let it dissuade him, instead just shaking his head again and striding into the hallway toward the door.

"Keep telling yourself that," he called to Kevin over his shoulder. "Hell, you can keep up that snow job until you're on your deathbed. See if I give a damn."

Kevin didn't reply to his words. Instead, he followed FP into the hall and watched him don his black Serpents jacket. "Where are you going?"

"Some place away from your prying eyes," FP retorted, stepping out on to the porch.

"The kids. What should I say—"

"Just lie to them again. Not like it's bothered you before." With that, FP slammed the door behind him and stormed toward his truck.

* * *

The Whyte Wyrm was relatively empty for a Saturday night, with only maybe a quarter of the tables filled. FP knew from experience that most of the younger members were taking advantage of the first clear evening in months to challenge the Ghoulies and townies to drag races while other Serpents simply tagged along to either spectate or enforce their territory.

Good. That meant fewer of his people around to know that he was licking his wounds.

FP didn't even need to speak when he shambled up to the bar. Hog Eye, the bartender, took one look at him and slid a bottle of Canadian Club and and a shot glass across the counter. FP grunted in thanks, took both items, and then retired to a side booth in a dim corner so he could brood in private.

Slouching down on the worn cushion of the bench seat, FP poured himself a glass of whiskey and tossed it back, relishing in the familiar burn as the alcohol slid down his throat. It had been too long since he'd last had a drink—almost six months, since before Gladys left. God knows why he'd ever bothered trying to become a teetotaler.

Still, he couldn't ignore the stab of guilt that pierced through him as he threw away his newfound sobriety, especially as the faces of his children flashed through his mind. After all, trying to be a better father was the entire reason he'd quit drinking.

Of course, trying to be a better father had been almost the whole reason he married Kevin. That and his own comfort.

Resting his forehead in one hand, FP poured himself another glass, hoping it might lessen the ache of hurt and betrayal that throbbed through him at the very thought of Kevin. And when that didn't work, he poured himself a third glass and then a fourth.

It wasn't as if Kevin working for Sierra was especially surprising. FP had been aware since McCoy offered the bargain that there was a distinct possibility. He'd tried to ignore it, had wanted to pretend it wouldn't make a difference, that their union could survive rough patches even his and Gladys's couldn't. That his second marriage could be stronger than his first.

He'd been looking for redemption through Kevin. He'd considered it possible.

Only to find out that Kevin had about as much faith in him as Alice Cooper had genuine compassion for her children—none at all.

And the worst part was that Kevin didn't even find his loyalty to McCoy, which apparently was stronger than his loyalty to FP, anything remarkable. He'd brought no good faith to their marriage and seemed surprised at the idea that FP had.

Kevin hadn't scoffed at the idea of FP wanting loyalty from him—he'd been genuinely surprised by it. He'd expected FP to have just as little faith in their marriage and in him as he did in FP.

Somehow, that left FP feeling worse than if Kevin had openly scorned him. The realization that he'd been willing make whatever efforts necessary to keep Kevin in his life, but meanwhile, Kevin had examining his every action until he found enough call to walk away, was dispiriting beyond anything he could have imagined.

FP had wanted to believe that Kevin could join his family and then they would care about each other, even if they didn't love each other.

He had thought their marriage could be real even in spite of its origins. But now he could see that Kevin had never once believed the same thing.

Tom Keller had been right. Kevin had married FP and stayed married to him for Riverdale. Not for FP. Not for any of the kids.

Pouring himself another whiskey, FP idly contemplated the growing empty space in the bottle and wondered how much emptier it would have to get before the sting was even slightly dulled.

After some indeterminate amount of time of listening to the quiet conversation at a few nearby tables and the dim clink of glasses being lifted and placed back down on the bar's surface, he became aware of rain drumming on the roof. By the sound of it, the water was pouring down from the sky to match the fierce wind lashing against the sparse windows. Vaguely, he recalled a flood warning for the next few days.

He snorted to himself. Figured that it was only after an argument with Kevin that they would get trapped in the house together. Good Lord, he didn't know if he had the strength to make it through the next few days.

But before he could think on it very long, the door to the Wyrm banged open and Tom Keller strode through, several deputies following him.

Tom glanced around the room, taking note of the Serpents leaping to their feet but then dismissing them, his eyes instead landing on FP. He wasted no time in stalking over to his booth.

"Typical," Tom said in disgust, yanking the bottle out of his hands and sending him a glare of deep distaste. "Your home has been invaded, your children are being hospitalized, and your mate is missing, and you're a drunken mess. I don't know why I bothered to hope for otherwise."

"Wait—what do you mean?" FP stared at Tom, trying to push through the whiskey-induced haze in his mind and comprehend what the other man was saying. Dread coiled in his stomach as the words registered.

"Missing," Tom repeated tightly, his mouth forming a tight line. "Less than an hour ago, a group of men broke into your home and wrestled Kevin out to their car and locked him in the trunk before speeding off. Joaquin and Jughead tried to help, but only got themselves injured when they were outnumbered and overpowered. They're being treated at Riverdale General now."

FP felt the blood drain from his face at the news. "And Jellybean?" he rasped, his heart pounding as he waited to find out about the fate of his daughter."

"She's fine. Terrified out of her mind, but fine. She's at my home now, safe with Kathy and the girls." Tom stared at FP coldly. "As of this very moment, we have no idea where Kevin's been taken or who the assailants are. But if I had to hazard a guess," he added with barely contained fury, "I'd bet it has to do with that fire you set at the Perkins Department Store. They're getting back at you now, just like I said. And they're using Kevin to do it."


	12. Chapter 12

Rain lashed down on the windshield of Tom's patrol car, so intense that the wiper blades were next to useless. Visibility was a pipe dream at this point—the night was so rainy and black that FP couldn't even make out the outline of trees against the night sky.

But they couldn't stop. They couldn't slow down. And hell, Tom probably wouldn't have wasted a moment in tossing him out of the car if FP so much as suggested it.

Glancing over at his traveling companion, FP took the tiny bit of solace that was available to him: that at least Tom was just as worried as he was.

When FP had first heard the words leave Tom's mouth back at the bar, but it had taken him a moment to process.

But he did, slowly, with a feeling of growing fury and despair.

His family left fractured again, all of his hard work to try to bring them together for nothing.

His daughter terrified.

His sons hurt.

His mate missing—kidnapped. In danger. Possibly dead already.

No. No, that couldn't be true. He wouldn't let it happen again.

His knuckles tightened on the edge of the table, and FP suddenly realized that he was standing. Operating on automatic as his Alpha began to take charge, he began barking orders at the Serpents who were awaiting his directions, tense and expectant.

"War Baby, Tall Boy, go to Riverdale General and guard Joaquin and Jughead," he told them. "Toni, take Sweet Pea and guard Jellybean at the Keller place. The rest of you I want out there, patrolling every inch of the streets, trying to figure out where Perkins is. Hunt down anyone who might know anything about him."

His mind had raced, knowing he was forgetting something, and then he'd realized it.

"The cabin outside of Midvale," he realized, recalling that Penny had mentioned it to him weeks ago. "Perkins was doing some 'shine business out there. That's where we need to go."

Tom glanced at him sharply. "I know just where that is. Hidden away in the forest, not an easy place to get to even in broad daylight, let alone a night like this."

"It's also on a floodplain," FP had remembered, his heart pounding in his chest. He glanced at outside, at the rain pouring relentlessly down from the sky, a feeling of dread growing in the pit of his stomach. "We need to go now. "

And so he and Tom had sped off toward Midvale.

They'd barely spoken the entire ride—the most words they'd exchanged was when the patrol car that Tom had ordered accompany them needed to pull over and then go on to central Midvale due to engine trouble, their car unable to handle the more mountainous terrain that surrounded their destination. The deputies were going onto the Midvale hospital to make sure that a room was prepared for Kevin for when Tom and FP rescued him. (When, FP told himself fiercely. Not if.) It was entirely up to Tom and FP save him from Perkins's clutches.

If Kevin even was being held at the Midvale cabin, that was. If he wasn't . . . FP's stomach twisted at the thought. Then he could be anywhere, and they didn't have a chance of finding him, especially not with the hellacious weather outside. He only hoped that Perkins wasn't the creative type. FP had always assumed he was less intelligent than most—rich folks rarely needed to be savvy and instead just used their money to solve any problem. Hopefully, this was just another case of some rich kid using one of his family's numerous houses as a hideout.

Then again, Perkins had already proved himself unpredictable by kidnapping Kevin in the first place. And that made him dangerous, as did assuming they could figure out his next move.

FP's mind whirled with possibilities, guesses, and second-guesses, and he found himself reaching down to clench his fingers on the edge of the car's leather seat, his shoulders tense with anxiety. And as if he didn't already feel terrible enough at the situation, Tom decided to throw in his two cents.

"I want you to know that if my son dies, I'm holding you fully accountable." Tom spoke quietly, not even turning his head to look at FP as he did.

Irritation and dismay spiking even higher than before, FP whirled to look at the other man. In the dark of the night and the dim of the rain, it was nearly impossible to decipher his expression, but FP would have had to have been a fool not to notice the ready hostility that was radiating from him.

The comment automatically had FP's Alpha hackles rising, and he wanted to shout at Tom for it, and but he gritted his teeth, deciding it was probably best not to antagonize the man driving a car in the middle of a typhoon.

"Any other goodwill and cheer you'd like to spread around, Sheriff?" he snapped back instead. "Sure seems like now is the time and place for it," he added sarcastically.

This time, Tom glanced over at him, his expression no doubt just as venomous as his voice. "Is that all you have to say for yourself? Kevin could be dead, but you're fine with sitting here and making jokes. Isn't that just swell. " He added an extra emphasis of contempt to the final word.

This time FP couldn't stop his temper from flaring.

"You think I don't have a stake in this?" he snapped, glaring at Tom. "You think you're the only one of us who cares about Kevin?"

The contempt remained in Tom's voice. "Care about him? FP, don't insult me or my son. You cared far, far more about your pride-fueled turf war with Perkins and your profit from running moonshine far more than you did about my boy. If you cared about Kevin, if you'd have stopped when business got dangerous, we wouldn't need be here right now."

While FP wanted to deny what Tom said and fiercely did for the most part, a sharp prick of guilt still pierced through him at the accusation. It was true that he'd known his family was in danger but still refused to concede to Perkins, even after the attack on the house. But it hadn't just been pride; he had his entire gang to look out for, and he couldn't afford to show weakness. And he'd never, never imagined they'd be so bold as to outright kidnap Kevin straight from their family home.

"Well, we are here." FP took a deep breath, trying to reign in his temper but still show that he wasn't afraid to stand up to Tom. "I'm here with you, ready to help Kevin any way I can, even though he was actually sent into my home solely to spy on me. I'm trying to fix my mistakes. That should at least tell you something about what kind of man I am."

Tom shot him another look that FP wasn't able to see, but quickly turned back to the road, slowing down the car and pulling off to the side.

"We have to go on foot from here. The road up to the cabin is already steep, and we won't be able to make it up the hill in this rain," he said shortly. He handed FP a heavy metal flashlight, hefting one up for himself. "Take this. It can double as a weapon if you need it."

FP accepted the flashlight dubiously; he preferred to rely on his switchblade, but he supposed that bludgeoning someone could work just as well as stabbing someone.

The downpour seemed to increase as he climbed out of the car, and he had to hold one hand over his eyes and stretch out the arm holding the flashlight all the way in front of him just to see six feet ahead. Almost immediately, he could feel the rain soaking into his clothes, droplets landing on his head and dripping uncomfortably down his jaw and neck, but he ignored it. He couldn't afford to be distracted by petty little problems—not when Kevin was depending on him. His Alpha instincts were in full force, driving him forward.

"C'mon!" Tom shouted to him, raising his voice to be heard over the pounding rain, and the two began the slog up the hill, abandoning the wide, paved road for a narrow, twisting dirt path that snaked up into the woods, barely visible and hardly even wide enough for a single car.

FP considered himself a fit man, but he'd never faced a challenge quite like that steep winding hill before. Thanks to the ongoing deluge, most of the dirt on the road had turned to mud, which pulled at his boots every time he took another step, almost sucking them straight off his feet. And keeping his footing was already difficult—because he was using both hands to see, he couldn't easily use his arms to balance himself any time he stumbled. The constant stream of rainwater running down the hill towards them meant even the spots that weren't muddy were slippery. Plus, the pitch dark and driving rain didn't make navigation any easier.

It was impossible to keep a fast or even steady pace, and sometimes FP thought it was hopeless to even try to go on at all, but he pushed those thoughts out of his head the instant they surfaced. He needed to keep going. He needed to save Kevin. He needed to bring his family back together. He wouldn't have them lost to him again. He wouldn't lose another mate. He wouldn't.

Chanting the resolution in his mind, FP used it to help himself push through the mud and rain and advance up the hill. He was so focused on his progress, so focused on the idea of rescuing his Omega, that it took a moment for him to register when he reached the top of the first crest and saw dual thin rays of light streaming across the trail up ahead, almost eerie in the way they were suddenly cutting through the dark.

"Hey, Tom!" he called, and then used his flashlight to point. For a moment, he couldn't quite make out the source of the lights, the murky darkness and driving rain impairing his vision.

But when Tom looked up at FP and then followed the direction of his arm, and FP looked that way again, too, it suddenly became chillingly clear what was generating the light.

The rays of light were a car's headlights. A car that had skidded off the narrow road during a sharp turn and crashed into a tree just off to the side of the bend, where it then remained, its engine still running beneath its crumpled hood.

No one had been there to turn the ignition off.

The realization must have hit Tom at the same time it did FP, because he began scrambling toward the vehicle just as adrenaline began surging through FP's veins.

Please don't let Kevin be in that car, FP prayed. I'll do anything. I'll apologize to him, I'll make things right. Just please don't let him be dead.

Urgency pumping through him, he managed to increase his pace at the urge of his Alpha instincts and was making decent progress toward the car—until he slipped in the mud, fought to regain his balance, and nearly had before he then tripped over a large, heavy object in his path, stumbling and then slamming down onto the ground.

"Sonuvabitch!" FP spat, his knees aching from the collision with the soaked ground, moisture almost instantly beginning spreading through his jeans. "What the hell was that?"

Tom barely seemed to have noticed his fall, too focused on reaching the car, but at FP's exclamation, he glanced back and then very reluctantly returned to help him stand, darting looks back at the car all the while. "Looks like it was a . . ." he swept the beam of his flashlight to where FP had picked himself up off the ground, freezing when the light exposed what the obstacle was. "Oh, Jesus Christ. "

It was a body. A man, lying sprawled across the ground, unmistakably dead. But they couldn't determine much more beyond that, because as revealed by the illumination of both their flashlights, his face was a torn, bloody mess, completely unrecognizable.

While no stranger to violence, the sight of the mangled face was so brutal that FP found himself automatically stepping back and looking away. Tom, however, knelt down beside the corpse, seeming to be checking for a pulse. FP didn't see the point; the body was already cold.

"This is David Perkins," Tom declared, looking up at him. He held up the corpse's wrist, showing FP a vaguely familiar elaborate gold watch latched around the wrist. "I wouldn't be able recognize him in that state he's in now—looks like he went through the windshield during the crash. But this here's that flashy watch he always wore, no doubt about it."

FP's pulse raced faster at the news, and he turned to look at the car further up the hill, its headlights seeming to glare unforgivingly through the night, looming there as if it knew of the dread it was inspiring in them both.

If Perkins had died after being thrown from the car, it was realistic to guess that Kevin had met the same fate. And why else would Perkins have suddenly been over this way if it wasn't because he'd been the one to kidnap Kevin and spirit him away to his cabin?

Fucking bastard. FP's Alpha side seethed at the notion of Perkins hurting his mate. The only reason he was sorry to see him dead was because he wished he could've throttled the man himself.

Without speaking, FP and Tom began climbing the hill again, leaving Perkins where he lay to double their pace, forgetting any kind of caution in their desperation. The slippery trek up to the car seemed both agonizingly long and much too short, and after what might have been either an instant or an hour later, FP found himself reaching the car.

Tom was right about the windshield; it was shattered to pieces on the passenger side, likely when the abrupt impact suddenly brought David to plow through at full speed, his unrestrained body ejected when the car had slammed to a stop. The driver's side was occupied and only slightly less damaged; that part of windshield had remained, but only barely, and it was splintered with cobwebs of cracks and smudged with large, dark bloodstains from where the car's driver, now still and slumped over the wheel, had slammed into it headfirst. It looked as if only the large steering wheel had prevented him from being flung out into the forest like Perkins had been.

FP's stomach lurched when he saw the body, even when he told himself that there was no logical reason for Kevin to have been driving with Perkins, and he immediately charged over to the driver's side to put his mind at ease. His mind racing, he yanked open the door, shining his flashlight down onto the body, bracing himself for the worst. And it took several seconds, the hammering rain obscuring his vision, for him to realize that the blood-soaked hair of the driver was a light, sandy blond, not Kevin's chestnut brown. The body was just another one of Perkins's cronies.

It wasn't Kevin.

Weak with relief, FP barely remembered to check the back of the car, but when he did, he found it empty. Deciding to turn off the ignition, FP reached inside and removed, the keys, registering a creak of metal as he did, barely audible over the water pounding down from the sky. When he turned in the sound's direction, he found that Tom had opened the car's trunk and was aiming the beam of his light within.

"Anything?" FP asked with bated breath.

"Nothing," Tom said emphatically, slamming the trunk shut. "Which means, in all likelihood, that Kevin is still at the cabin. Perkins must have taken him there and then tried to make his escape, only for him and his driver to meet their end during the collision." He stepped out onto the trail again. "We have to keep moving. There's only one reason for them to leave the cabin on a miserable night like this: it must have been too dangerous for them to remain there."

FP's dread swelled, but he forced it down, insisting to himself that Kevin would still be found and rescued as he upped his pace to stride alongside Tom. But as he pushed rainwater off his face and his boots sank into the mud with each step, he couldn't help an inkling of doubt, a traitor thought that all of these efforts would prove useless.

* * *

By the time the two of them reached the cabin, FP's clothing was dripping wet, and he was chilled to the bone besides. Tom hadn't fared much better, but neither of them spoke about it, instead focusing all of their efforts toward finding Kevin.

The cabin was hardly visible through the storm, and FP had to squint to see it even at a hundred yards. It was only as they were mere steps away from the entrance, their footsteps sloshing through the water that had accumulated in wide pools on the saturated ground, that he even noticed its size. It was at least two stories high and a good distance wide, more of a house than any kind of hunting lodge. However, ducking inside was only a brief respite; while it got them out of the wind and rain, now instead there was at least a foot of cold water all across the floor of the cabin as far as they could see. Furthermore, there was no kind of any electrical wiring in the cabin, leaving its interior entirely unlit beyond their flashlights.

FP's pulse quickened at the knowledge that the house had already taken damage in the storm was already filling up with water; the more dangers there were in the house, the less chance that Kevin was unharmed.

What if Kevin was already dead? What if that was the reason David Perkins and his lackey had been fleeing: to escape a murder charge?

Tom managed to push the door closed behind them, and the sound of the rain dimmed to a steady but faint drumming, though they could still hear the sounds of water streaming inside; there was likely a leak in one of the other rooms that was letting the rain in.

There was no telling how well the house was built, no telling if the storm could bring it down around them. They had to find Kevin, and fast.

"Kevin!" FP shouted, wading further into the cabin, swinging the beam of his flashlight around, trying to detect any sign of him. "Kevin, can you hear us?"

He waited, straining his ears for any response, the sound of a struggle, the sound of someone thrashing around in the water, the scrape of a chair inching across the floor as its occupant fought to break free.

Nothing.

Tom brushed past FP, making his way into a series of adjacent rooms. "I'll check this area. You continue down the hallway. Call for me if you see anything."

There was more than a note of worry in his voice, his unyielding determination now flagging at their lack of results. FP knew it was a bad sign; if Tom, Kevin's fiercest protector, was starting to lose hope, Kevin really must not have much of a chance.

But knowing he had no option but to forge onward, FP slogged down the hall, checking every room he could find. He passed a parlor and a smoking room and didn't find a trace of Kevin, he opened door after door to find only a supply cupboard with hunting gear and spare hardware and then an extra pantry.

Then, just as he was truly starting to question their chances of finding Kevin alive, he opened the next door, an especially heavy one, and found a series of steps descending into pitch black.

A cellar.

"Kevin!" FP shouted down, aware that the sound of cascading water was much louder now that the cellar door was open. "Kevin, are you here?"

A faint cry, one hardly distinguishable over the rush of water, answered his call.

Elation seeping through him, FP shone his flashlight further down the steps, his Alpha protectiveness having him already making the first move to go down the stairs—only to find that a good number of the bottom steps were covered by dark, murky water that was creeping ever further upward.

Stepping back and thinking rapidly, FP tried to assess the situation. The water was only up to the fifth step or so, and the stairs weren't especially steep. That meant there was only four or five feet of water—shallow enough for him to stand in.

But maybe not shallow enough for Kevin, not if he was tied down.

"Stay calm!" FP called to him. "I have a plan! I'm coming to get you!"

Very aware that any second wasted could mean the crucial difference between life and death, FP left the cellar doorway and backtracked to the supply closet he'd found, grabbing the coil of rope he'd spotted there, a hunting knife in its sheath, and two pairs of hunting gloves that were of this but durable material, made for handling guns. "Tom!" he called as he gathered the equipment. "TOM!"

With speed FP wouldn't have thought possible given the rising water on the floor, Tom reappeared from the series of rooms where he'd been, somehow looking even more drenched than he had before.

"Found the leak in the roof. It's by the garage," he reported, a hint of wryness briefly surfacing in his voice before being replaced by urgency. "What did you find?"

"Kevin," FP told him urgently, shoving one pair of gloves at him and then stuffing the other pair in his belt before beginning to loop one end of the rope firmly around his waist, tying it with a solid knot. "He's down there, in the cellar." He jerked his thumb at the open door. "It's mostly underwater. I'm going to get him."

Relief spread across Tom's face, but was then almost instantly replaced by worry. "I should go," he said immediately. "That's my son down there."

"And my mate," FP reminded him shortly, checking the rope and then strapping on the knife. "Listen, we don't have time to argue. The water's rising too fast. It's so dark that I don't know if I'm going to be able to find my way back once I get down there, so I need you to hold the rope and pull us back. Put on those gloves. You'll thank me later."

Tom eyed him, unimpressed, but complied right away, well aware of the gravity of the situation. "This the only time I'll let you give me orders." He set down his flashlight on a nearby table and moved to brace himself at a nearby wooden support pillar that went up to the ceiling, wrapping the rope around it once, before coiling it around his gloved hands several times. "Go ahead. You make sure to get my son, and I'll make sure to get you both back up here."

FP nodded, his heart thudding in his chest, knowing that this was his only chance to rescue Kevin. Then, unwilling to delay, he strode down the stairs, plunging into the dark water without even a moment of hesitation.

The water was freezing cold and went up to the middle of his chest, but FP didn't waste any time to wait for his body to adjust, his Alpha side hastening him onward. Instead, he began scanning the area with his flashlight, trying to peer through the dark.

"Kevin!" he called. "Kevin, I'm here! I'm here to get you out!"

The sound of water streaming in almost drowned out the reply, but FP just managed to catch it.

"FP!"

Kevin's voice sounded raw, as if he'd been calling for help for a long time now. FP's heart twisted at the image, but he forced himself to focus.

A sweep of his flashlight around the room proved fruitless; FP couldn't spot any sign of him, but with little choice, he moved forward, pushing through the cold water, the frigid temperature biting at his skin. It wasn't until he raked his flashlight around the perimeter for a second time that he realized there was a doorway, an entrance to a second room attached to the one he was standing in now. That room must have been where Kevin was being held.

"I'm on my way!" he yelled, his voice starting to strain at needing to constantly speak so much louder than usual. But instead of concentrating on that, he began to make his way to the entrance, pushing through the water with as much speed as he could. He did his best to use any stable object in his path that he could suss out with his flashlight—an old cast iron stove, a heavy wooden cabinet, and the door itself—to pull himself along through the water.

As soon as he entered the next room, FP noticed the rush of water getting louder, and a quick search with his flash revealed the floodpoint: water was pouring in at the far corner, its flow seeming to increase even as FP looked at it. His urgency spiking, knowing he had no time waste, FP called out again.

"Kevin!" he shouted. "I'm here! Where—"

The beam of light landed near the back wall, where another wooden pillar stood, propping up the cabin's main floor. And tied to that pillar was Kevin, still struggling against his bonds. He ducked his head when the flashlight hit his face, the sudden light no doubt blinding him.

"FP!" Kevin yelled back, his face still turned away. "FP, is that you?"

"Yeah!" FP couldn't help a grin despite their circumstances. He'd found him. He'd found his mate, and his Alpha side roared in approval. "Yeah, it's me!"

Spurred onward at having succeeded at last, FP pushed forward—just pushed and pushed and pushed—until he reached Kevin and could lay a hand on his face. He knew that they didn't have much time, but he couldn't help wanting to reassure him, to be the Alpha and comfort his Omega.

"I'm here," he told him again, softer this time. "I'm getting you out."

And Kevin, his clothing soaked, his hair plastered to his head, and fresh cuts and scrapes all across his face, just smiled up at him wordlessly, looking both relieved and overjoyed to see him.

"All right. Hang on, let me get to work." While FP took heart in knowing Kevin was all right, but he had to make sure to get him to safety before celebrating.

Kevin's hands were tied around the back of the pillar, and, holding his flashlight with one hand and feeling blindly with the other one, FP found the rope. Knowing he couldn't lose his flashlight but needed both hands to saw through the rope with the knife, he stuffed the flashlight under one arm, holding it there against his side, and then unsheathed the knife, working it through the rope with one hand while holding the rope taut with the other. The rope fell away before he expected it, yielding to the razor-sharp edge of the blade; as much of a bastard as David Perkins might have been, his family kept their hunting gear in good shape.

Instantly, FP helped ease Kevin's arms forward to rest at his side to make him more comfortable. "You good?" he asked, moving to be in front of Kevin again.

Kevin nodded, but he was trembling violently and he fumbling to remove the tangled rope from his hands. FP quickly got it off as gently as he could and tossed it aside.

"You legs tied, too?" he demanded. They had no more time to lose; the water was climbing ever higher, now lapping around his shoulders. It had risen several inches he'd entered the basement.

Kevin nodded, and FP steeled himself, knowing what needed to be done.

"Okay, here's the deal." He held out the flashlight to Kevin, making sure to keep it above the water. "You strong enough to hold this?"

"Yeah," Kevin rasped, trying to give him a smile. He flexed his fingers once or twice and then accepted the flashlight, his hands shaking but his grip tight.

FP nodded. "Right. Hold that steady. I'm going to dive down and cut you free."

Drawing in a deep breath, FP reached down to grin Kevin's leg so that he wouldn't lose track of where he was when underwater. Then, closing his eyes, he plunged beneath the surface of the water.

Using only his sense of touch as a guide, he was able to locate the rope binding Kevin's ankles fairly quickly. Of course, it felt like an eternity, and he was just unsheathing the knife again when his brain was panicking for oxygen. But he knew that he should have another few seconds or so before he was forced up for air, and his Alpha instincts were urging him to continue, so FP stayed, hacking away at the rope the best he could without being able to see. Forced to work sightlessly in the dark water, he found himself doubly glad that he'd been cautious enough to don the gloves before entering the basement.

At last, just as his lungs were screaming for oxygen, screaming for him to return to the surface, one final hack of the knife cleaved through the ropes and he was able to tug them away. Then he propelled himself to back above the water, gasping for air the moment he surfaced.

For several seconds, it was all he could do to gulp in air, taking in as much as he could as he heaved for breath. But as soon as he was able to focus, he sheathed the knife and turned back toward Kevin, who, he realized, was now gripping the pillar just to stand.

Concern instantly overcame FP, and he reached out for Kevin. "Hey! Hey, you with me? What's wrong?"

"My legs," Kevin managed to say, his teeth chattering. "Can't really stay up."

FP glanced desperately over at the spot in the ceiling where the water was pouring in, his worry for their situation outweighing his worry for Kevin's injuries at the moment. "I'm real sorry, but we just don't have time." He squeezed Kevin's shoulder, feeling like a failure of an Alpha, but both of their lives were in danger now. "We have to get out of here. I can pull us back. Do you think you're strong enough to swim along with me?"

Kevin didn't seem certain, but he put on a brave face, nodding and straightening. "Lead the way, FP."

Proud of his mate, FP pulled him into a brief embrace, lightly kissing his cheek, before doing as his mate requested.

Gripping the rope attached to his waist in one hand and holding an arm firmly around Kevin's waist with the other, FP began guiding them out, Kevin still holding the flashlight. The method meant that FP had to work one-handed, sliding his grip gradually up the rope as they slowly made their way back to the stairs, and in no time at all, his arm was burning from the effort. But it was worth it, especially when they finally reached the foot of the stairs.

"Tom!" FP shouted. "We're at the steps! We're coming up!"

He heard Tom's affirmative call in return as they began to painstakingly make their way up to the ground floor, taking the slick, wooden steps slowly due to Kevin's unsteady legs. FP noticed as they emerged from the water and left it behind that the flood level had now risen to almost the eighth step.

Never before had he felt like it was more of an accomplishment than when they finally managed to reach the top of the stairs. FP hurriedly guided Kevin out of the way before shutting the door behind them and then quickly undoing the rope around his waist. He turned back to him, intent on embracing his mate, but found that Tom had already beaten him to it, wrapping his arms around Kevin and holding him tightly.

"Oh, thank God," Tom breathed as he pulled Kevin into a fierce hug, Kevin holding him in turn. "I was so worried. I thought you'd be killed. "Thank God, thank God that you're safe."

"So glad to see you, Dad," Kevin rasped back, giving him a weary smile.

Too relieved at the triumphant rescue to be very annoyed, FP waited until Tom was finished to hold Kevin himself. Once Tom let go, FP didn't delay in pulling Kevin into his arms.

"I'm so glad we found you," he said, and it didn't seem like enough, but suddenly a lump was swelling in his throat and making it difficult to talk. "I'm glad you're back with us."

Kevin hugged him back, clinging to him. "Me, too," he whispered into FP's ear, his breath warm on his damp neck. "Thank you. Thank you for coming for me. Even though—"

FP cut him off, leaning back so he could look at him directly. "I wouldn't have left you," he said, no doubt in his voice, his Alpha side not allowing it. "I never, never would have left you." And as he said it, he knew it was true. Even if Kevin had been planted in his house by Mayor McCoy, he'd come to mean too much for FP and his children for him to leave him to die at the hands of Perkins.

He loved him, FP realized vaguely, in the far recesses of his brain. He didn't just care about Kevin, he truly loved him.

At FP's declaration, Kevin gave another tired smile, but then realization swept across his face. "The kids. I was at home with them when David dragged me off. What happened—"

"They're fine," FP went to reassure him, stroking his neck soothingly and drawing Kevin in closer to inhale his comforting Alpha scent. "Jughead and Joaquin had to be checked out at the hospital, but they're safe, and Jellybean is with your mother."

Kevin's shoulders went slack with relief. "That's good to hear."

Tom was surveying their surroundings, swinging the beam of his flashlight to and fro. He turned to Kevin with a frown. "Speaking of hospitals, we need to get you over to one. I want to make certain you're all right."

FP was in agreement, his instincts urging him to get his mate away from the danger surrounding them. "We should getting moving. This house isn't safe, not with the flood."

Kevin grimaced. "You're telling me. David and his sidekick abandoned it and left me as soon as they realized it was flooding."

Just the thought of those lowlifes leaving Kevin to die brough rage to surge through FP, but his anger wouldn't help anyone. He had to focus on what Kevin needed.

"We have a car about a mile away. We have to go uphill a ways, but then it's all downhill." FP stepped back again, gripping Kevin's shoulder studying his mate in worry, wondering if he'd be up to the journey. "Can you handle that?"

"Going to have to," Kevin said firmly, exhaustion plain on his face but resolve clear in his eyes.

He nodded at his father and removed FP's hand from his shoulder, instead drawing him along by the hand. At first he swayed, and FP leapt to steady him, and then he caught his balance. Still, he was clearly limping as he walked, his injuries obviously continuing to give him trouble, and FP made a silent vow check all of his mate's wounds as soon as they were able to get back to the car.

But even with his limp, Kevin was still making steady progress. "Come on," he said, pulling FP with him. "The sooner we leave this place, the better."

Some of the tension leaving him for the first time since Tom had walked into the bar all those hours ago, FP fell into step beside Kevin, and together, the three of them left the house behind to make their way through the night.

* * *

 **Notes:**

Next chapter will likely be the last or the next to last. So if there's anything you'd like to see or think needs to be addressed before the end of the story, please let me know. Some vague plans of mine include a scene between Kevin and Jughead, FP being protective of Kevin and taking care of him, and finally, some smut for the two of them. But I'd love to hear your thoughts on what you'd want to see!


End file.
